A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed
by Aprilangel413
Summary: X23 is captured by Hydra and is their prisoner. While there she meets a very interesting person who's conected to a certain someone in Bayville. They must work together to escape and if they do, will they be able go their separate ways when it's all over?
1. Captured

Aprilagel413: Hey this is a little idea I had one day and I pulled a story out of it. It stars everyone's favorite clone and my OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

X-23 thrashed around trying to loosen the grip that the two guards had on her. It wasn't working at all. One of them slid a key card through a slot and a door opened. They walked her farther down the hall to a bunch of holding cells. All the cell lights were out and only a couple light bulbs lit the hallway. It looked like a prison with all the metal bars and walls. One of the guards that was holding her opened one of the chambers and shoved her in. He quickly closed the door and walked away. X-23 stood up and grabbed the bars. 

"LET ME OUT!"

No one responded to her command so she decided to take another approach. She popped out her foot claws and did a spin kick into the bars. She screamed as her foot hit the bar and stopped. She pulled her leg close to her body and held it there.

"Hey, could you keep it down over der?"

X-23 looked at the cell across from hers. She could make out the silhouette of someone in the shadows. She could tell from the prisoners voice that it was a girl maybe few years older then she was. She was sitting against the wall on her cot and was looking strait at the wall.

"What?"

"I says keep it down. Some peoples try'n ta get der beauty sleep over here. Not dat I really need any O course."

The girl didn't turn to look at her. She just kept starting at the wall, even when she spoke. X-23 stood up, her leg still in much pain. She popped out her hand claws and was about start attacking the bars again when the other prisoner spoke.

"I wouldn't do dat if I was you."

"Why not?"

"De bars are made O de same adamantium as your claws, same density an everythin."

X-23 retracted her claws and went to sit down on her cot. She didn't know how they had done it. Hydra had captured her and she was again their prisoner. There were about thirty men with guns and other weapons that had her surrounded. She had taken out about fifteen of them when everything went black. When she woke up two men had her tight by the arms and were leading her down a metal hallway. The other prisoner talking to her yet again snapped her out of her daydream.

"So you wanna get out a here?"

"Yes."

"Den we gots to help each other, and works as partners. Can you do dat?"

X-23 didn't answer the girl's question and just lay down on her bed.

"Fine, we just grow old an die in here den."

X-23 picked up the pillow on her cot and put it over her head, in attempt to drown out the sound of the annoying girls voice.

* * *

X-23 opened her eyes as the lights in her cell flicked on. She looked across the hall and saw that all the lights in all the cells had been turned on. She could now see the girl that had been bugging her for most of the night. She was right when she thought that the girl was older then her, by three or four years by the looks of her. She had brown hair that was just an inch or two past shoulder length. She had been given a Hydra prisoner outfit that consisted of black pajama bottoms that were two sizes too big, and a black three quarter sleeve shirt that was also very big on her. 

Then X-23 finally got a good look at the girls face. She was very pale (probably from being kept inside the dark cell for such a long time) and had one of most trusting faces that she had ever seen. (The most trusting face ever belonging to Logan) Then she opened her eyes and stared at X-23. The girl's eyes were black on red! She stood up and walked over to the bars of her cell.

"Now dat you seen my eyes, you scared O me."

"No."

"I know dat you're X-23. And dat you probably wonder'n who I is."

"I'm a little curious."

"De names Lilly. An we gonna break out O here. But like I says we gots to do it together."

"Fine."

"So you'll listen ta me and do what I says?"

"I am not taking any orders."

"Ok dat works too."

"How are we going to do it?"

* * *

Aprilangel413: So? I need to know. Do you like Lilly? What do you guys think of the plot? Trust me it gets a lot more interesting as the story goes on. REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. Escape

Aprilangel413: Hi here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

X-23 listened to Lilly's plan. She didn't like the fact that they would be stoppingto "pick up a few tings" as Lilly put it. But that was part of the plan. And it was going down that night, the lights went out and they started their escape. 

"Get back against de wall."

X-23 backed up and did as she was told. Lilly stuck her arm out of her cell and tried to reach across to X-23's. She was about three inch's away from a metal bar.

"Shit. Come on"

Lilly pulled back into her cell and turned onto her side. Then she stuck her arm out again but this time she got her head to go through too. Now she wasn't even a whole inch away from a bar, but she still couldn't reach it.

"You've got ta be kid'en me."

She brought her other arm up and through the bars and scooted up a bit more. Now her arms, shoulders, and her head were out of her cell and reaching across the hallway to X23's cell bars. She swung her arms wildly and finally hit some metal.

"Watch ya head."

The bar began to glow a very dark shade of red and then Lilly let go. The bar burst into a million charred pieces. X-23 looked up at the gap in her cell. She would be able to squeeze through that no problem. She walked out and looked at Lilly, she was standing there waiting for X-23 to get her out of her cell.

"Open it already."

She slowly walked over to the keypad and popped one of her hand claws. She jammed it into the keypad and the door opened.

"For a second der I thought you was gonna leave me here."

"It crossed my mind."

They both ran to the end of the hallway and Lilly blew the door up. Then they got to a split in the hall. X-23 glanced at Lilly.

"Which way."

"Left."

They ran some more and after many turns and identical hallways Lilly stopped at a door.

"Here."

X-23 looked at the door, it looked just like all the others. She glanced up at Lilly again, and she just motioned at the door

"After you."

X-23 popped all her claws and sliced the door down. They both entered and looked around. Lilly went over to another door and opened it using a handle.

"Over here."

X-23 walked over to the spot where Lilly was and looked into the small room. On a hanger was her outfit with her gadget belt and facemask.

"I assume dis is yours."

"Yes."

"Get changed."

Lilly pulled something that X-23 had never seen before off another hanger and walked to the other side of the room. Three minutes later X-23 was back in her uniform, facemask and all. She turned around and saw Lilly through her goggles. She was defiantly not wearing a Hydra uniform. She had on a bright red tight T-shirt, with black leather pants and amatching jacket. Then she pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on to hide her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

They left the room and ran down some more halls and went through some more doors. Then Lilly turned to X-23 and looked her strait in the eye.

"We make dis turn here an den it's fifty feet ta freedom. Promise me dat if anythin happens to either of us dat daother one will go on an never look back."

"Promise."

They turned the corner and spotted three guards pacing back and fourth in front of the door and alarm.

"You ready?"

"I'm waiting for you."

They turned away from each other and ran at the guards. Lilly destroyed the alarm before anyone else could get near it. The guards tackled her and would've had her prisoner again if X-23 didn't turn and run from the elevator to where the guards had Lilly pinned on the floor. She pulled them off the older girl and threw them across the room and knocked them unconscious. She walked back to Lilly and helped her up.

"Ow, my leg."

X-23 put Lilly's arm around her neck and moved her free hand around Lilly's waist.

"We got to get going."

"De blue button makes de elevator doors open."

They waddled over to the elevator and Lilly pushed the button. The door opened and they entered.

"We are almost der X-23, we almost out of this hellhole."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Whoa what a rush, that was their escape. Any questions and or flames are welcome. PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. Brother

Aprilangel413: Hey the next chapter's up and some questions will be answered. Some questions not all of them.

Disclaimer: I own X-Men Evolution

* * *

X-23 sat down for a little rest. She and Lilly had just run two and a half miles through a dark forest. They both sat in a tree but on different branches. X-23 took off her goggles and mask and Lilly put her sunglasses in her jacket pocket. 

"Where exactly are we anyway?"

"De base was bout ten miles west o New Orleans. So we bout seven an a half."

"New Orleans, But I was in Vermont."

"Wow day really didn't you ta go somewheres."

X-23 was very silent now.

"You said that we had to make a couple stops beforeI couldleave?"

"Hey, we need ta break inta S.H.E.I.L.D an get some info."

"What!"

"I need some info dat only day can give me. We'll call it even after dat."

"You only helped me out of there so I could help you get your files."

"Dat and I like your attitude."

They were silent again.

"What exactly are you trying to get from S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"Information."

"About what."

"My brother."

Lilly got up and walked over to the branch that X-23 was sitting on. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to X-23. It was a letter, and judging by the neatness of the handwriting it was written by a young child.

"My brother wrote me dis de night before he was taken away."

X-23 read the letter to herself.

Dear Lilly,

I don't know if you'll remember me when you learn to read this but I'll give it a shot. I am you're older brother Remy. Our parents died when you were very little and I doubt that you remember them either. From what I can tell you got mama's looks and daddy's attitude. We are both different from the rest of the world though. Your eyes are red and black and so are mine, some day I hope to find you and make you apart of my life. The photo at the bottom of the envelope is of me holding youthe day you were born. I was the proudest big brother on the planet that day and I still am. You will also find a card in the envelope it is the Queen of Diamonds. Iam the King of Hearts, and I promise that you will always be my Queen of Diamonds. I will make sure of it. A man named Jean-Luc Lebeau is adopting me today. I just wanted you to know that I love now and I always will.

Remy

"I still have de picture."

Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn out photograph. In it was a boy about five years old holding a little bundle. He also had a pair of sunglasses in his hands that he was obviously forced to take off during the picture. The boy had hair that was a little darker then Lilly's and wore it very short. His eyes were different from a normal person's they were red on black. X-23 studied every inch of the picture but didn't try to touch it.

"An here's de card."

She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a playing card. It was indeed the Queen of Diamonds. After a few seconds Lilly put the items back into her pocket.

"So you want to find your brother, and be a family."

"Dat's the only ting dat I've ever wanted my whole life."

That was all X-23 could think about as Lilly climbed up to another branch and fell asleep. X-23 remembered when all she wanted to do was destroy Logan. But after she met him she couldn't do it. She was disappointed at first but then realized that Logan wasn't to blame for her existence. And he became a father to her whenever she was around. She got something better then what she wanted, she got a higher purpose in life. Maybe she could help Lilly get the same thing.

* * *

Lilly opened her eyes and looked around, X-23 was asleep on the branch below her. And asif on command X-23 opened her eyes and looked up at Lilly. 

"Mornin."

"So where to now?"

"My leg still hurts so we be walk'n. And we go'n to my house."

"Where is that?"

"New Orleans."

"We better get going then."

X-23 jumped down from her resting spot and looked up at Lilly. She was slowly making her way down the tree, branch by branch. When she finally touched the ground, X-23 had found a nice fallen tree to sit and wait on. Lilly put her sunglasses back on and then glanced up at X-23.

"Ok ready."

Then X-23 mumbled something under her breath that Lilly could have sworn sounded like "About time". They walked for an hour in silence, until they found a road.

"Now which way?"

"Give me a minute."

She didn't answer but she just started walking. After a minute X-23 ran after her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"New Orleans."

"It's this way?"

"Yeah, I tink."

X-23 heard this but said nothing. They did manage to get a little conversation going for a while though. But it ended when the subject changed to X-23's past. It wasn't until they hit the heart of New Orleans that they spoke again.

"Where do you live?"

"Storyville."

"That dump."

"Yep. Now come on we gots ta catch a bus to get der anyways."

They found the right bus and got on.No one paid them any attention as they got on and off the bus. Then after they walked another block Lilly stopped in front of a very old building that looked like it was falling apart. She knocked on the door and an old woman answered it. She gasped and squeezed Lilly tight, some how she managed to get out the words.

"It's nice to see you too Me-ma."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hey that's chapter three and I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	4. No Place Like Home

Aprilangel413: Hey here's chapter 4. It explains a bit more about Lilly's live.

Disclaimer: I don't X-Men Evolution

* * *

The old woman released Lilly.

"It's good ta have ya back."

"I'm only here fa short stay."

"And who is this?"

"Me-ma dis is X-23."

"Welcome ta Storyville X-23."

X-23 was silent.

"She don't talk much."

"It's great ta have ya back even if it fa short bit. Come in."

Lilly and X-23 entered the old building. The interior of the building was much different then the exterior. It looked like the average home, to the left was a large room with a couch and a T.V. And further down the hall you could see into the kitchen, white tile and gray marble. To the right of the entrance was a staircase. The old woman cupped her mouth with her hands and yelled down the hallway.

"Guess who's back."

Then three identical little girls came running around the corner and gasped when they saw Lilly. They had long black hair and wore blue shirts and jeans.

"These are the triplets, Sara, Danny, and Rita. Don't bother to remember who's, who's I'mstill confused."

Then thegirls and each gave Lilly a long hug.

"Me and my buddy here are going to my room. Can someone get us at dinner time?"

"I'll send one o dem up."

"Tanks Me-ma."

Lilly went up the stairs and motioned for X-23 to follow her.

"You comm'n or not."

X-23 went up the stairs and followed Lilly down a hall to a wooden door. On it there were many drawings of Lilly and what she thought her brother looked like. She just opened the door and sighed as she looked over her old room.

"It's exactly the same."

It was small and had the same décor as the rest of the house. There was an unmade bed in the corner and a nightstand next to it.

"Home sweet home."

X-23 leaned against a wall as Lilly flopped down onto the bed.

"Who were they?"

"My adopted family. They took me when I was eight."

"Oh."

"They're nice, but I always wanted my real brother. And they understand that."

"Why did we stop here?"

"Three reasons. One let them know I'm alive. Two get all my stuff. And three lose Hydra."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good, you can sleep on my bed, and I'll take the pull out."

"What exactly do you have to get?"

"We'll work on it tomorrow. Tonight we rest."

* * *

X-23 opened her eyes and looked around She was on a small bed and Lilly was on the floor with some blankets pulled over herself. X-23 stepped over the older girl and opened the door. She walked down the hall and followed the smell of meat into the kitchen. There on a skillet was bacon and sausage. Then one of the triplets came up behind her.

"Smells heavenly don't it."

"Yeah."

Then another one of them was at her side and they were leading her to a small table. The three of them ran around getting her a plate and filling it up with many breakfast delights. Then Lilly came down the steps and looked at the scene in front of her.

"I see you treat'n our guest like a princess."

"We do'n da best we can."

Lilly got herself a plate and sat down next to X-23.

"So how do you like Me-ma's cook'n?"

"It's good."

"Well when you done wit dat come up stairs, we gots some work ta do."

She stuffed a strip of bacon in her mouth and dropped her plate into the sink. She then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

X-23 sat on Lilly's desk as she put her belongings in a backpack.

"We gonna be on de run, an you don't exactly blend in. I'm taking all my clothes an a little food. You gonna have ta carry some of it. We leave tonight, an we break inta S.H.E.I.L.D in a week. Dat ok wit you."

"Sure."

"Ok den you won't mind getting off your but and helping me wit dis stuff."

X-23 got off the desk and pulled one of the backpacks on. Lilly put on the other one and went down the stairs. X-23 followed and watched from the stairs as Lilly hugged the triplets and Me-ma good-bye.

"Take care o dis place, an when big daddy gets back tell him I says I miss him and dat I be fine."

"I'll do that."

Me-ma squeezed Lilly and then let her talk to the triplets.

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

The three crying girls nodded.

"I need my pictures ta be taken care o an I'm trust'n you tree ta do dat. Can you?"

They all nodded and hugged Lilly farewell.

"I promise ta write."

She opened the door and X-23 came down the stairs and followed her out. They walked a block in silence before Lilly sat down and took a break. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"You know it gets harder an harder every time."

"I imagine."

"Anyways we need ta pick up a few more of my tings."

"What else could we possibly need?"

"A get away ride."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hey I'll update soon. Review please. 


	5. On The Run Again

Aprilangel413: Hey here's chapter 5. And for those people that have been asking the Romy will take place after Lilly and X-23 reach Bayville. Which will be inthe next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

X-23 stared up at the giant cement building in front of her. It had an orange sign that read "Public Storage." She watched Lilly walk up to some glass doors of the building and motion for her to follow. 

"Why did we come here?"

"Ta pick up our get away rides."

"Ok I understand that but why did you make me change." X-23 said the last part with a bit of hostility.

"Cause as I says before, you don't blend in." Lilly answered in an arrogant tone.

They had both changed out of their uniforms. Lilly was wearing a red shirt with a white flower on it, and a pink skirt. But she still had on her sunglass. X-23 had been forced to put on denim jeans, and against Lilly's advise a black t-shirt.

They entered the building and spotted a boy behind a counter. He had black hair and looked a few years older then Lilly. X-23 sat down in a chair and watched her friend approach the counter.

"I need ta take some O my stuff out."

"Name."

"Lilly Belsion."

The guy looked her up and downas the name clicked in his head. Lilly recognized the smick that grew on his face and sighed.

"Only adults can take things out babe, butI might be able to bend the rules. For the right price."

"I'm not givin you a ting."

She grabbed his coat and charged it.

"Room 232496, please."

The guy reached back and handed her a sent if keys.

"Here you go miss."

She released his coat and patted him on the head.

"Why tank you."

Lilly turned around and looked at X-23. She stood up and followed her out and around the building. When they reached room 232496 X-23 turned to Lilly.

"I like the way you do business."

"Tanks."

She stuck the key into the lock and turned it. The lock fell off and Lilly grabbed the bottom of the garage like door.

"A lil help would be greatly appreciated."

X-23 bent down and shoved the door up. The room was dark until Lilly flipped a switch. There was not that much in the room.Only twobeds and a couple tablesbut then X-23 spotted what Lilly had been thinking about. Two shiny black motocross bikes were propped up against a wall. Lilly walked over to one of the bikes and hopped on.

"I love tese tings."

She bent to her right and picked up a black helmet that matched the bikes perfectly. X-23 walked over to the other bike and climbed on.

"Nice isn't it." Lilly drawled as she pretended to be drive down a busy street.

"Yeah."

"We can chill here tnight, but tamorrow we go ta S.H.E.I.L.D."

X-23 turned and stared at Lilly.

"I thought you said a week." She said questionably

"Plans change."

* * *

Lilly rolled her bike to the entrance of the storage room and pulled her helmet on. She was in her uniform, and slid some goggles on over the helmet. Her sunglasses were in her pocket along with her remnants of her brother.

She turned to her right and saw X-23 with the other bike. She was also back in her uniform and had on a helmet identical to Lilly's. She was on the bike and ready to go, sort of.

"Have you ever been on one O dese before?" Lilly asked

"No, but I've seen others."

"Well try ta keep up, k."

Lilly pushed up the kickstand with her heal and revved the engine. X-23 copied her motion. Then Lilly picked up her feet and drove to the main entrance. Again X-23 copied Lilly and then they were off.

* * *

X-23 pulled Lilly over the ledge of the roof. Lilly brushed herself off and then noticed X-23 staring at her.

"You're going to have to let yourself get a lot more dirt on your clothes if you don't want to get caught." X-23 said in a matter of factly tone.

"K I'll clean off after we get out O here."

X-23 rolled her eyes and walked to the center of the roof. She popped out one of her hand claws and cut a big square on the surface. She turned to Lilly and motioned towards the cuts.

"Your turn."

She stood up and Lilly got down onto her knees. She charged the square and jumped back. They watchedas square blow up and thenwaited a second.

"No alarm, let's go." Said X-23 as she tossed Lilly a rope and a harness.

Lilly dug her pick into the roof and tied her rope around it just like X-23 had showed her. She was about to drop in when X-23 stopped her.

"Wait." She said as she took out a circular metal gadget.

"Give me your rope."

Lilly did as the other girl commended and gave her then rope. X-23 wrapped Lilly's rope and her own around the gadget and then let it go. It stayed suspended between the girls and stayed tight.

"One the count of three we go." X-23 said as she started to climb into the hole.

Lilly climbed in too so that they were back to back. The only thing holding them up was each other.

"1, 2, 3."

They pulled closer to the walls and dropped. X-23 landed in an on her feet, alginate like a cat. But Lilly did a belly flop and stopped three inches from the ground.

"Real smooth Lilly, real smooth."

"Hey dis is my first time, cut me some slack." Lilly said a little annoyed.

X-23 helped her stand up and then pulled her facemask over her head. They walked down the platform that they had landed on and to a huge computer. X-23 went up to it and turned it on. With in seconds she was searching the entire S.H.E.I.L.D database for a Remy Lebeau.

Lilly walked up behind X-23 and watched her work. She was no longer the X-23 that she had grown close to over the past few days. She was the X-23 that had been trained to hack in to government files and kill anyone who got in her way. Lilly definitely liked the other one better.

"Found him." X-23 said as a profile appeared on the screen.

Lilly stared at the file and read it quickly.

"Save it." She said handing X-23 a small disc.

"He's in Bayville." X-23 said, but as the X-23 that Lilly wanted back.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"He's near the X-Men, we can go together." X-23 was now talking with hope in her voice.

"Save it all, da X-Men, everyting." Lilly was the one who was acting serious now.

"I was just thinking the same thing." X-23 said while she selected many files and hit the save button.

The disc popped out and Lilly grabbed it. X-23 looked at Lilly and got a small smirk on her face.

"You want to have some fun?" X-23 asked with a this is going to be fun tone.

"Always." Lilly answered in a carefree attitude.

"Good." X-23 said as she put a little bomb on the computer.

They ran to the ropes and got hooked up. The pulled on the ropes and Lilly figured out what the circler gadget was, a pulley. It allowed them both to climb up and out at once. They were on the roof when the bomb went off. They ran to the edge as the roof started to sink into the building.

They jumped and luckily landed on what appeared to be a fire escape. They climbed down and ran over to the bikes. X-23 took off her mask and goggles and slid the black helmet on as Lilly did the same. They looked back at the S.H.E.I.L.D base as it went up in flames and then they rode off into the woods.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Sorry about how long this chapter is but I needed to put the break-in scene in this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	6. Family

Aprilangel413: Here's the next chapter, you'll just have to read to find out what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

X-23 stood outside the Motel 6 and held the bikes up as Lilly went into the office to pay the night's fee. They were both wearing pedestrian clothes. X-23 had on a dark green tank top and black pants, while Lilly wore a tight purple t-shirt and jeans. When Lilly emerged from the glass doors, she slid a credit card in to her wallet and put her wallet in her pocket. X-23 looked at Lilly as she got on the bike and put on her helmet. 

"What?" Lilly said as kicked up the kickstand.

"The credit card. Where'd you get it?"

"It's mine, an don't worry. Its got a thousand dollar limit, which is just enough ta get ta Bayville."

"Ok I was just wondering." X-23 said as she jammed on her helmet.

They revved the engines and drove on to the rode. They didn't talk to each other until X-23 ran low on gas. They pulled into a Hess station and hooked the bikes up to the tanks. Lilly pulled off her helmet and leaned against her bike.

"Why did you almost blow that guy up?" X-23 asked as she pulled off her helmet.

"Cause he recognized me." Lilly answered looking at the ground.

"Do you have a reputation or something?" X-23 asked pretending to look at the beat up convertible in the shop.

"No but Big Daddy does. He owns a stringO nightclubs in da heart O New Orleans. Not all O dem are exactly clean."

Lilly was still looking at the ground and started fiddling with the straps on her helmet.

"So what did he want from you?" X-23 asked now looking directly at Lilly.

"I used waitress at one O de least clean clubs he had."

"Oh." X-23 said as she realized what Lilly meant.

Now the tanks were full and Lilly paid with the credit card. And they were off again.

* * *

Fifteen days and fourteen nights later X-23 and Lilly stood outside of the Xavier school for gifted youngsters. They were both in their uniforms and were standing opposite each other. X-23 pulled off her helmet and held it up to Lilly for her to take. But 

Lilly put up her hand and shook her head.

"Na, na, na. Ya keep it, an de bike ta." Lilly said as she took off her helmet too.

"Thanks." X-23 said resting the helmet on the bike.

When she looked back at Lilly the other girl was staring at the stars.

"Ya know it's hard ta believe how lil time we've actually spent tagether. Bout twenty days if my math is right. But it feels like we've known each other forever." Lilly said still stargazing.

"I know what you mean. I hate to admit it but I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you ta X." Lilly said as tears began to run down her face.

Lilly leaned over X-23's bike and hugged her good bye. Eventually X-23 put her arms around Lilly too. They stayed like that for a couple minutes and when they finally released each other they tried to calm themselves and hold back the rest of their tears. Lilly turned to get on her bike and then looked back at her friend.

"I guess I'll see you on de battle field." Lilly said as she put her helmet back on and climbed on to the bike.

"I guess so." X-23 mumbled as she popped her claws and prepared to slice the gates.

She waited until Lilly had ridden out of sight before making another move. And when the sounds of the motorbike became only a whisper to X-23 she placed her helmet back on and walked the bike closer to the gates. She reached her right arm back and thrust it forward producing a huge hole in the metal gates. X-23 hopped on to the bike and raced into the estate.

When she reached the front steps there was Logan standing there with his claws extended ready to attack anything that moved. He lowered his arms when he realized that it was X-23 and retracted his claws when she took off her helmet. She rested it on the bike as she climbed off it.

"What are you doin here kid?" Logan asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

X-23 said nothing but just walked up to him.

"I want to join the X-Men." She said looking him straight in the eye.

* * *

Lilly pulled up to the brick building and parked her bike. She took off her helmet and rested it on the bike. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and looked at it. She had written down the address of the Acolyte base so she wouldn't forget it. 

"Dis is da place." She said folding the paper up and putting it back in her pocket.

She climbed off the bike and was about to go up to the door when she heard a motorcycle. Lilly turned just in time to see it come around the corner. It was a black Harley with red writing on it. The guy riding the motorcycle was tall and wearing a long trench coat. He had had short brown hair and wore black sunglasses completely covering his eyes. Lilly ran into the shadow of the base so she would not be seen.The man pulled up to base and parked his bike in front of Lilly's. He climbed offit and walked over to Lilly's.

"Guess John got his license back." He side looking over the bike.

He walked up to the door and reached in to his pocket and pulled out a key. Lilly emerged from the shadows and walked up behind the man. He turned around before she was able to get a word out.

"I'm lookin for a Remy Lebeau." Lilly said trying to look past his sunglasses.

"Den you found him." The man said looking down at the girl.

"You look familiar." Remy said trying to match her face with a name. Which was hard to do with sunglasses covering her eyes.

"I should, I'm de Queen O Diamonds. An I'm looking for de King O Hearts." Lilly said and took off her sunglasses to show her black on red eyes.

Remy stared at her in awe for a moment before he could remember how to speak.

"Lilly is it really you?" Remy asked.

"De one an only." Lilly said.

Remy ran over to her and hugged her. He picked her up and started to spin her around. When he finally placed her back on the ground there were tears in both their eyes.

* * *

Aprilangel413: I know, I Know I said that the Romy would start in this chapter but I really think that I should designate an entire chapter to it. Review please. 


	7. Encounter

Aprilangel413: Hey here's the next chapter. And where the REAL ROMY begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Remy opened his NYC apartment door and walked in. Lilly followed with her backpack over her shoulder looking at HER big brother. He switched on the light to reveal a large white room with a horseshoe tan leather couch placed around a glass coffee table. There was a small step and then there was a big wooden table and a kitchen area. 

"Wow Remy, I knows you was rich but wow."

"You like. Cuz you can have any room you want."

"Really!"

Lilly dropped her bag on the couch ran put her feet up on the coffee table.

"I could definitely get used ta dis."

* * *

X-23 sat at the kitchen table and tried one of the things that Logan had put on her plate. It was round and had little square indents in it. She believed that Logan had called it a 'Waffle'. He sat across from her with an equally loaded plate and eyed the door as it opened. A groggy Rogue entered and stopped when she spotted X-23. She stared for a moment before Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway. 

"What's she do'in here?" Rogue asked.

"She joined up. And you're her mentor."

"What! Why me?"

"Cuz the Professor said so. Now go in there and eat something." Logan huffed and trudged off.

Rogue entered the kitchen to see X-23 walking over to the sink and dropping her plate in. When she turned and saw Rogue she managed to muster up a small smile. And Rogue managed to do the same.

* * *

Back at Remy's apartment the two Cajuns were cooking breakfast, and catching up on all the years they missed. Remy flipped a flapjack and Lilly caught it onher plate. 

"Nice."

"Tanks, Me-ma taught me."

"An dis other family was good ta you right?"

"Day were the closet ting to family I ever knows before I found you."

"Remy just wants ta know dat his sister was raised up right."

"Den Remy be happy to know dat I be fine. And what about you."

"Da Lebeaus? Day were nice."

"Den we both had a good childhood, an we don't have ta keep question'in our families."

"Remy guess he can stop the questions bout your family."

"Good."

"But how'd you get here?"

* * *

Rogue walked towards Bayville High school from Scott's car. The other X-Men had gone a head and were now entering the building as the bell rang. She was officially late for homeroom. Rogue quickened her pace she was about to go up the steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see Gambit standing there smirking. 

"Sorry chere Remy didn't mean ta scare you."

"Ya didn't scare me ya swamp rat."

"Aw chere remember Remy's lil nick name."

Rogue scowled and glared at Remy.

"What do ya want Remy?"

"Jus ta talk ta you chere."

Remy took a few steps closer to Rogue and put his arm on her shoulder.

"An maybe get chere ta take a walked wit Remy."

"In ya dreams swamp rat."

She grabbed his hand and threw it off her shoulder.

"Chere how'd you know."

That was the last straw, now not only was she extremely late for homeroom but he just made her forget everything that was on her Geometry test first period. She chucked her books onto the ground and charged at Remy. He grabbed her wrists and held then above her head.

"Da up front approach, very interest'in chere."

"Let me go ya swamp rat."

"First let Remy say what he's got ta say, Den you can go do what ever you want ta do. Appears dat we have a common acquaintance."

Rogue drove her heel into Remy's foot. He released her hands and grabbed his foot. Rogue ran behind Remy and got him in a headlock.

"None of my friends would ever talk to a swamp rat."

Remy quickly flipped Rogue over and pinned her hands by her sides with his knees. He scooted up so he was now sitting on her waist. Rogue began to panic, he wouldn't try anything out here in public and with her powers, would he?

"Actually a friend O mine is a friend of your friend's."

"What?"

Remy stood up and release Rogue's hands.

"Sorry for da inconvenience chere." He said as he picked up Rogue's books and handed them to her."

"Hope ta see you soon."

Then he walked away. Rogue stared at his retreating form until she realized that she still had to get into school. Rogue ran into the building just as the bell rang, she missed homeroom and now had to go across the school to her Geometry class. She arrived just as the bell rang and walked to her desk trying to catch her breath. She sat down next to Kurt and sighed.

"Vhere vere you?"

"Ah'll tell ya later." She said as the teacher began handing out the tests.

* * *

Rogue walked into the institute and up the stairs. Jean was on her way down and when they passed Jean stopped and turned suddenly. 

"HE WHAT?"

"Shhhhhhh. Do ya want everybody in this damn mansion to here ya?"

Rogue had been unable to get her encounter with Remy out of her head and apparently she was thinking about it a little too loudly. Rogue pulled Jean to the bottom of the stairs and to a corner of the room.

"Ya can't tell anyone that Ah saw him. and that includes Scott."

"What happened?"

"Ya didn't get all of it?"

"He sat on you." Jean said in shock

"You just got the worst part."

"He sat on you."

"Will ya just drop it?"

"Sorry but…"

"Don't tell any one. Please." Rogue begged

"Don't worry I won't." Rogue and Jean turned to see Kitty half phased into the room.

"Like oops." She said as she came completely into the room.

Rogue sighed and put her head in her hands.

"This stays between the three of us ok. No one else needs to know."

"I want like full details." Kitty said anxiously.

"Ok, but can we go somewhere more private."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Are you satisfied Romy lovers. And trust me there is more to come. There will be more chapters and Lilly and X-23 will be reunited. REVIEW PLEASE 


	8. Nice Ta Meet Ya

Aprilangel413: Hey here's the next chappie. And thank you all reviewers

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

X-23 was walking back to her room from a meeting with the teachers. They agreed that once and if she were to adjust to life in the institute then she could go to Bayville High, but only if she wanted. Anyway she was walking back to her room when she over heard a conversation. 

"And then he was on top of me."

X-23 recognized the voice as Rogue's and decided to over here a little more.

"Wow, what did he like say." Kitty asked.

"Ah think he said he has a friend that is a friend of my friends. Or something lahke that."

"But why would he approach you in the day time, and in public too." Jean inquired.

"Ah think this had nothing to do with the team."

"Why else would Gambit like attack you?" Kitty questioned.

"Ah don't know he's a mystery."

Jean snapped her head towards the door catching the two girls attention.

"What's like going on Jean?"

"Someone's listening." Jean answered as she slowly made her way to the door.

She opened the door and X-23 stumbled into Rogue and Kitty's room. She kept her eyes down as she stood up.

"What did ya hear?" Rogue asked coldly.

"This Gambit guy, does he have red and black eyes?"

"Yeah how did ya know?" Rogue was now curious.

"Just a guess." She answered and then she walked out.

* * *

Rogue climbed out of Jean's SUV and walked up the building in front of her. After X-23's little interruption Rogue decided to confront Gambit. She used Logan's memory of the time she got kidnapped by Gambit, and Logan attacked Pyro at the Acolyte base. Kitty phased out of the car to Rogue's side. 

"You ready?"

"Ya not coming with meh."

"What?"

"Ah'm doing this alone."

Then she walked up to the door and walked in. The interior of the building was much different then the exterior. Outside the building was brick and windows with the shades pulled down, but inside everything was metal. There was a wide screen T.V. against one of the walls and a metal couch facing it. Over the top of the couch Rogue could see someone's head. Then she heard a female voice.

"Tonight was great Remy, tanks for bringing me ta your job."

"Not a problem." Came the reply that Rogue immediately recognized as Remy's.

"An Remy tink it's time for you ta go ta bed."

"But Remy I'm not tired." Said the female's voice again.

"It doesn't matter. When Remy says it's bed time and , it's bed time." Remy said as he threw the girl over his shoulder.

That's when Rogue got a good look at the girl. She looked about her age and had long red brown hair like Remy's. She wore dark sunglasses and now Remy's trench coat. Rogue looked at Remy and saw that he wasn't wearing his holographic contacts or sunglasses, that meant she saw his eyes and didn't freak out. Rogue stood there frozen, that's when the girl spotted her.

"Uh...Remy."

"Yes."

"Looks like we gots some company."

"What?"

Remy spun around and saw Rogue standing in the doorway. He placed Lilly down and started walking toward Rogue.

"Chere."

"Don't take another step swamp rat."

"Rogue let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Ah guess New Orleans was nothing."

"No chere."

"Wait." Shouted Lilly.

"You be de Rogue?"

"Yeah that's meh."

"An you tink dat me an Remy are…" She had to stop midsentance to stop herself from laughing.

Once Remy realized where Lilly was going with the conversation he started to laugh too.

"What so funny?" Rogue demanded.

"Chere, Remy like you ta meet Lilly Belsion. Remy's lil sister." Remy said still trying not to laugh.

Lilly took off her sunglasses to reveal to Rogue her black on red eyes.

"So ya not…"

"Hell no, if I wanted ta date a swamp rat I could've stayed at home." Lilly answered.

"Hate ta interrupt dis little girl talk but Remy needs ta get Lilly out O here before Pyroan Colossus get back." Remy said stepping forward.

"Ah gotta go too." Rogue admitted.

"Den I hope to be seenya soon Rogue." Lilly said as she placed her sunglasses back on her face.

"Remy tink dat ya better leave first chere, ya friends are waiting."

"Yeah." Rogue said as she turned to leave.

"Hold on a sec." Lilly said as she approached Rogue.

"I have a very good friend at ya school, could ya deliver a message to her?"

"Um… sure." Rogue agreed.

"Tell her dat I found my brother, an if she hasn't already ta look through her bags." Lilly said summing up what she really wanted to say.

"Who's should I tell this to." Rogue asked.

"Oops I forget ta address dis message. X-23."

Rogue gasped.

"Something wrong chere?" Remy inquired after seeing all the color rush from Rogues face.

"No, just surprised meh dat's all."

"Well we best be go'in before my brother's friends run into ya friends." Lilly said heading for the door.

"Ya right." Rogue said leaving the Cajun siblings.

Rogue walked out to Jeans SUV. Both of the other girls looked extremely board and worried.

"Can we go now?" Rogue asked announcing her presence.

"You're ok." Kitty said delighted to see her friend again.

"What happened?" Jean asked not beating around the bush.

"Ah figured out his riddle."

"What did it mean?" Asked Kitty enthusiastically.

"Ah'll tell you when we get home." Rogue answered climbing into the car.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hey what do you think? It was hard working with all the accents and yet fun. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	9. Interrogations

Aprilangel413: Ok here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

The three girls climbed out of Jeans SUV and closed the doors quietly. It was eleven o'clock, an hour past curfew. 

"Hold on." Kitty whispered as Jean and Rogue grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

She phased them through the wall of the garage and into the Rec room. Luckily no one was in there, so they tip toedup the stairs. Then a familiar gruff voice rang out.

"Where were you three?"

They turned around to see Logan standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"We…um…like…um." Kitty stuttered trying think up an excuse.

Logan just sighed and pointed in the direction of the professor's office.

"You know where to go." He said as they descended form the stairs.

They entered the professor's office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk, Logan just stood in the corner. Just as the professor was about to speak Jean opened her mouth.

"Please don't punish them professor, it's my fault. I'm their superior, I should have stopped them and not gone along with it." Jean pleaded.

"Jean you and I both know that that's a lie. Now would someone tell me what really happened?" Xavier asked calmly.

All three girls remained quiet and kept their eyes down. Then Rogue made the mistake of looking up.

"It's my fault professor. Ah ran into Gambit today and Ah wanted to know why he did what he did. When Logan fell asleep on the couch Ah took a few memories of where the base is. Kitty and Jean were just along for the ride." Rogue said.

"Still you three should know better then to leave here with out telling someone first. You are all grounded for a week." Xavier said disappointedly.

The girls got up and left his office. Once they were gone Logan walked up to the professor's desk and gave him one of his looks.

"Only a week, I've seen you give the elf more for being ten minutes late." Logan protested.

"I believe that one week suits the crime. She just wanted to talk to Mr. Lebeau after he surprised her at the school." The professor said with his thinking face on.

"Chuck you think he hurt her." Logan asked worry obvious in his voice.

"No, just startled." Xavier said wheeling him self out from behind his desk.

* * *

The three girls climbed up the stairs. Then Rogue turned to Jean. 

"You didn't have to do that you know, try and take all the blame." Rogue said.

"I know but it wasn't really your fault." Jean responded.

"You know she's right." Came a voice above them

They all looked up to see X-23 at the top of the stairs

"What are you doing?" asked Jean.

"I heard you were going to see the guy with black and red eyes. I wanted to know how it went." She said half lying.

"Lilly's fine, she misses ya and she found her brother. And she says to look through ya bags." Rogue said relaying Lilly's message.

"So you met her?" X-23 asked.

"Yeah." Rogue admitted.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Kitty.

"Ah promise to explain tomorrow morning. But Ah need some shuteye. Seeya guys tomorrow." Rogue said as she walked to her room.

* * *

Lilly jumped onto her bed when Remy entered her room. He sat down on the edge of her bed while she wielded a huge smile across her face. 

"What?" He asked.

"So dat's your Queen O Hearts, she's pretty." Lilly said still smiling.

"So you have nothing better ta tink bout den Remy's love life?" Remy inquired.

"Yep, An I can tell she really likes you. So why aren't you wit de X-Men already? Dat Magneto guy is long gone, so join up." Lilly said slyly.

"Cause de X-Men don't want Remy, specially chere." Remy said sadly.

"But she really, really likes you. An everyone else well jus have ta deal wit it." She said trying to cheer up her big bro.

"Chere can't touch. Her powers will suck da life out O anyone she touches skin ta skin." He tried to explain.

"Oh, dats a lil problem. But she'll learn ta control it right, I mean it took us a while ta stop making everythin blow up in our faces. Maybe she just needs a bit more time." Lilly said being the optimist that she was.

"I hope so belle, I really do." Remy said glumly.

* * *

X-23 walked into her room and picked up Lilly's backpack. She hadn't really looked through it yet and became curious when Rogue mentioned it in the message. She unzipped the bag and gasped. Lilly switched the bags on her. Now she had the laptop, and nice black or dark colored clothes. The one thing missing was Lilly's uniform, which X-23 guessed she had taken with her. On the laptop she found a note. 

Dear X-23,

I hoped we could stay in touch, all the information is on there plus a few snap shots from the trip up here. Plug it in so I can E-Mail you and we can set up a time and place to meet.

Your buddy,

Lilly

X-23 did as the note said and then changed into some pjs that she found in the bag. She climbed into bed and for once didn't have nightmares about Hydra, but good dreams about her new life here with Logan and hopefully soon Lilly.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok I know the end is a little sappy for X-23 but Lilly has really changed her. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE. 


	10. Saturday With The Cajuns

Aprilangel413: Hi everybody. And I remind you all don't hesitate to review or e-mail me if you have any questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

X-23 woke up and looked around the room it was sort of small but she had been in smaller. Then she remembered about the laptop, she jumped out of bed and opened up the e-mail account. She saw she had one new message and opened it up quickly.

**Hey X-23 wuz up? How's life with the X-Men? Could you meet me outside the gates with your bike today around nine? Let me know, I'm using my brother's computer and the address is at the top of the screen.**

**Your bud Lilly**

X-23 looked to the top of the screen and couldn't help but snicker. Remy's e-mail address fit him perfectly. he must have thought of it after he met Rogue she thought.

X-23 went down stairs to find Logan to ask if she could go. He was in the kitchen along with Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and Rogue. She walked up to him and got right to the point.

"Can I leave the grounds?" She asked.

Logan looked down at her.

"What for?" He asked suspiciously.

"To get to know Bayville a little better." She said hoping he would buy it.

Logan sensed the sudden pick up in her heartbeat and knew she was lying. But he didn't want to say no or she might feel like she's a captive again.

"Sure, but you'll need a chaperone." He said turning to the table.

And there sat Rogue with her C.D player blasting in her ears. Since she was X-23 mentor she should have first dibs on anything having to do with her.

"Hey stripes." Logan said just under a yelling tone.

Rogue jumped a little and took off the earphones.

"Wha do ya want?" She asked.

"You are showing X-23 the town today enjoy." Logan said as he pat her shoulder and left the room.

Rogue scowled and looked over to X-23.

"When do ya wanna leave?" The Goth asked.

"Nine." X-23 replied.

"Fahne with meh." Rogue said as she put her headphones back over her ears.

X-23 went back into her room and typed up and email, then she sent it to the address on the top of the screen.

* * *

Lilly sat on the couch watching cartoons with Remy. Actually they were arguing over who was the best Looney Toon.

"I'm tell'en you Lilly, dat Pepe le Pew is de man."

"Nah way. Taz be da best dere is." She argued.

Then a few bleeps from Remy's computer and that guys voice said, "You got mail."

Lilly jumped over the back of the couch and opened up the letter.

**Hi Lilly. Xavier's is ok and I'm doing just fine. I can meet you by the gates but Rogue has to come. That's ok right?**

**From X-23**

An idea popped into Lilly's head as she turned around slowly.

"Oh Remy, how would you like a date wit Rogue taday?" She asked slyly.

* * *

X-23 and Rogue stood at the front gates. X-23 had her bike and helmet at hand ready to go. Rogue stood there not completely understanding what they were going to do.

"Why don't ya put ya bike back and we can take one of the cars instead?"

"Because you're not riding on my bike." X-23 answered as the sound of motors filled the air.

Rogue looked through the bars of the gate and saw two people on bike riding towards the mansion. They both stopped in front of the gates. The smaller of the two figures got off and removed her helmet, it was Lilly.

"Will you two please tell my brothah here dat Taz is de best Looney Toon." Lilly asked.

Rogue looked from Lilly to X-23 and then to Remy who had just taken off his helmet.

"Help Remy out here chere, Pepe le Pew is de best O de best. Is Remy right or is he right?"

Rogue groaned and then looked back to X-23.

"What's go'en on here?" She asked angrily.

"Well me an X are gonna go paint da town red an you need somethin ta do till we done so…" Lilly motioned towards Remy. "Rogue meet ya distraction."

Remy smiled, Rogue scowled.

"Now how's bout you open up dese gates an come ta play wit Remy?" He asked smirking at Rogue.

"No way." Rogue said as she started to turn back to the mansion.

X-23 ran and jumped in front of her path. Rogue went right X-23 stepped in her way.

"Look Rogue I'm not used to asking for favors so please deal with me here. Lilly is my one and only friend, we can't see each other much now because we're on different teams. So could you please put up with Gambit for just a few hours." X-23 asked.

"Please." Lilly and Remy chorused at once.

"Fahne." Rogue said as she punched in the code to open the gates.

Lilly and X-23 hopped on their bikes and left while Rogue stood their glaring at Remy.

"Truly whose bettah, dat dumb monkey Taz or de fine Frenchman Pepe le Pew?"

"Actually Ah like Bugs Bunny." Rogue said making Remy wield a small frown.

"So what are we supposed to do while the kids play?" Rogue asked looking at Remy's motorcycle.

"Jus go foh a ride Remy be guess'en." He said as he pulled an extra helmet out from behind his back.

"Ya kid'en rahte?" She asked knowing the answer before she asked the question.

"Non chere. Remy almost never kid." He said holding out the helmet to her.

She took it and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Remy smiled and climbed on too.

"Chere you gonna have ta move closer ta Remy if you don't wanna fall off." Remy said looking back at Rogue.

Rogue rolled her eyes and scooted up on the bike. Remy revved the engine and sped off. Rogue wrapped her arms around his torso tightly so she wouldn't fall. Remy would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the closeness.

* * *

X-23 pulled over to the side of the road along with Lilly. X-23 took off her helmet and looked around. There was a street to her left and a sidewalk to her right. Then there was a metal fence with a white sign on it. X-23 turned to Lilly.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

Lilly took off her helmet reveling a huge smile on her face.

"Look past de fence." She answered.

Lilly pulled her bike up onto the sidewalk and looked through the fence. It was just dirt, mounds and mounds of dirt. X-23 turned to Lilly who had also pulled her bike up on to the sidewalk.

"So?" X-23 said noticing some machinery scattered around in the fenced area.

"Der building a group O houses, an dey jus finished digg'en de holes for de foundations. Tomorrow dey fill in da holes wit cement. So taday we ride." Lilly said smiling.

X-23 smirked now understanding what Lilly's plan was.

"After you." Lilly said motioning towards the fence.

X-23 popped her hand claws and slashed a hole in the fence. Then she put on her helmet and got on her bike. Lilly did the same and they entered the construction site.

* * *

Rogue felt the bike come to a halt and loosened her grip on Remy.

"We're chere." He said taking off his helmet.

Rogue looked around they were parking in front of a small café with a blue and white stripped awning. There were small tables under the awning and a white picked fence around the front of the building. Remy got off and held his hand out for her to take. She ignored it and climbed off the bike her self.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Bout a mile west O Bayville." He said as he began to walk towards the café.

"You comm'en chere?" He asked as he opened the gate for her.

She followed him through the gate and in to the café. The floor was checkered with white and blue tile, as the walls were white with a thick blue stripe going around the top. Remy approached the counter where a young blond boy manned the register.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah Remy want an ice coffee twist an…" He turned to Rogue. "What would you like?"

Rogue didn't say a word.

"Ok. A French vanilla latté an a chocolate chip muffin." Remy said taking out is wallet.

Rogue sighed. How did he know that was my favorite? Rogue asked her self as Remy paid the man and got his order. Rogue walked out of the café and sat at one of the tables. Remy joined her and place the latté and muffin down in front of her.

"So chere, how's life?" He said as he took a sip of his frozen mixture.

"It that all you can think ta say? Ah have ta spend my Saturday with you because X-23 and your sister want ta hang out. And if Logan ever finds out that Ah'm not watch'en her lahke he ordered meh ta then I might as well be dead." Rogue snapped.

"But chere, dey be right over dere." Remy said pointing across the street to a construction site.

"Wha?"

"Remy say dat dey be play'en wit da bikes in da dirt over dere." Remy said again pointing to a mound of dirt that a figure on a motorbike just jumped off of.

"See we can watch'em from right here." Remy said leaning back in his chair.

Rogue sighed and took a sip of her latté. Then she looked over to where Lilly and X-23 were riding. Every once in a while one of them would fly off one of the jumps and do a little trick. Rogue had to admit that she was enjoying this little outing until Remy slammed his iced coffee onto the table and clutched the sides of his head. Rogue sprung up and was immediately by his side.

"Remy wha's wrong." She asked worriedly.

Remy opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Damn brain freezes, dere de only bad part bout dese icy tings." Remy said have smiling.

Rogue whacked him on the back of his head and then went back to her seat. Eventually they finished their drinks and split the chocolate chip muffin. It was around eleven when Remy spotted Lilly and X-23 exiting the construction site and start the ride home.

"Come on chere de kids wanna leave." Remy said getting up and going to the gate.

"The feelings mutual." She mumbled just loud enough for Remy to hear.

"Aw chere you hurt Remy so." He said putting a hand over his heart.

Rogue just rolled her eyes and he opened the gate for her. They got onto his bike and followed after X-23 and Lilly. When they arrived at the front gates of the mansion Lilly and X-23 were there waiting for them. It was then Rogue noticed how dirty X-23's clothes looked.

"What happened ta you?" Remy asked.

"Dis girl can seriously wipe out." Lilly said looking some what excited. "She must have crash landed bout 200 times an she jus get up and walks away. It's amaz'en."

Rogue looked over X-23 more closely. Her once black pants were covered in dirt and her also black jacket that was in the worst condition. The left sleeve had a huge cut and bloodstains surrounding it, and the back was completely torn up.

"It's also gonna get meh killed. Do either of ya know what's gonna happen when she walks in lahke that and Ah walk in with out a scratch on meh?" Rogue asked Lilly and Remy.

"Um…sorry." Lilly managed to say.

Rogue groaned and put her head in her hands. X-23 punched in the code and the gates opened. Rogue walked to the mansion as X-23 headed to the garage. Some how they were both able to avoid everyone and got to their rooms safely. X-23 changed her clothes and headed down to the kitchen to get some lunch. Rogue was already there sitting on one of the stools eating a left over slice of pizza. X-23 sat down next to her.

"Thank you." X-23 said looking up at Rogue.

"For wha?"

"Coming, even though you really didn't want to." X-23 answered.

"Figure this way you'll owe meh sometahme." Rogue said then took a bite of pizza.

"Owe you for what?" Came a gruff voice.

The two girls turned to see that Logan had just entered the kitchen.

"Noth'en." Rogue said taking her plate and walking out the door.

Logan looked to X-23. She silently got up and followed Rogue's example.

* * *

Aprilangel413: I need your thoughts on this people. Review Please. 


	11. Busted

Aprilangel413: Hellllo readers, I'm running out of things to say up here so if you could review and say something that would help a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Rogue climbed into Scott's convertible along with X-23, Kitty, Jean and Scott. Jean had lost her driving privileges for one week as punishment for breaking curfew. Kitty lost her phone privileges and Rogue received extra training sessions with Logan. So basically they were all suffering. 

Jean had convinced Scott to give them a ride to the mall and to pick them up in an hour or two. Jean sat in the front with Scott while Kitty, Rogue and X-23 took the back. Scott started up the engine and drove down the drive way and out the gates. After a few minutes of being on the road Kitty started up conversation.

"Rogue you like never told us what happened when you talked to Remy." Kitty said smiling.

"THAT'S why you three are in trouble, you snuck out to see Gambit!" Scott yelled as he turned around to look at Rogue.

"Eyes on the road!" All the girls, excluding X-23 yelled simultaneously.

Scott quirkily turned around and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Girls."

Then Jean turned around in her seat to look at Rogue.

"She's right, you never did tell us what you two did for fifteen minutes." Jean smirked.

"And like who's Lilly?" Kitty asked.

"Hold on a sec that's not fair. Ah don't but in ta ya personal lives." Rogue started.

"But you're little rendezvous got us in trouble." Jean said pointing to herself and Kitty.

"And it's like only fair if we know if it was worth it." Kitty finished with huge smile on her face.

"Well…I…" Rogue started.

* * *

Remy and Lilly had spent their morning at the Acolyte base. Remy was teaching her the ways of the guild so she could defend herself if the X-Men ever came barraging in. The fact that she had done dance and gymnastics until she turned 14 only helped things along. They covered hand-to-hand combat and now it was time for a break. 

So the sibling duo hopped on their bikes and headed to the mall for a quick snack and Lilly hoped a bit of shopping. As they exited the highway and got onto a smaller road Lilly spotted an auburn haired girl with white streaked bangs.

"Hey Remy is it just me or is dat Rogue?" She said over the walkie-talkies that they had installed in their helmets.

Remy looked over a couple lanes and smirked.

"It's mon chere all right. What do you say we go over dere and say hi?" Remy said looking from Rogue to Lilly.

"Sure, I tink I see X in dere too." Lilly said as they started weaving in and out of the traffic.

* * *

Before Rogue could answer the question Scott caught a glimpse of a guy on a motorcycle and a girl on a motocross bike. They were speeding between the cars and were catching up to them fast. 

"Dumb Asses, think just because they can fit between cars that it's ok." Scott said obviously pissed.

At the sound of the motored bikes Rogue and X-23 nearly jumped out of their seats to looking at the fast approaching figures. They then came to a red light and Scott stopped the car. The two people on the bikes pulled up next to them, then took off their helmets.

"Ello chere, X. Fancy see'n you here." Remy smiled.

"What do you want Gambit?" Scott barked from the front seat.

"Noth'in, from you. Remy jus want ta say hi ta his favorite chere, an see if she wanna go out again sometime." Remy flashed a smile at Rogue.

Lilly had rolled her bike around to the other side of the car to where X-23 was sitting.

"Hey how you do'in?" Lilly rested her elbow on the car as she spoke to her friend.

"Good you?" X-23 asked.

"Remy's teach'in me how ta fight wit my powers. But I tink I got it down." Lilly smirked.

The light turned green and Scott hit the gas. Remy and Lilly were a little surprised by this action but stayed right behind the car. The second Scott had left the Cajuns behind Scott started releasing his frustration.

"What was that all about?" He asked this time keeping his eyes on the road.

They were all silent.

"Rogue." Scott said in that voice that made her feel guilty.

"It's a long story, and it's not mahne to tell." Rogue said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then somebody explain what is going on here."Scott scowled.

"Lilly is my friend." X-23 blurted out.

"She's Gambit's blood sister. We met in Louisiana and came up here together. She found Remy and I joined the X-Men. We want to stay friends, and she didn't join the Acolytes or Brotherhood. I don't see a problem." X-23 said causally

Before anyone could say anything else they arrived at the mall. Scott decided to stay, they climbed out while he went to go find a parking space. As soon as Scott was gone it seemed Lilly and Remy appeared.

"I'm gonna take a guess here an say dat shades don like my brothah." Lilly said as the group entered the mall.

Jean cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Jean and Kitty, this is Lilly. Lilly, Jean and Kitty. Ya'll ready know Remy." Rogue said pointed to each person as she mentioned their name.

"Nice ta make ya acquaintance." Lilly said tilting her sunglasses so they could see her eyes.

"Wow your eyes are like his but like different." Kitty gasped.

"Yeah kind O cool when ya tink bout it." Lilly said.

Then Scott entered the mall and found them.

"What are they doing here?" He asked.

"We be shopp'in. If any one wants ta come day be welcome." Lilly said before she started to walk to the closest store.

X-23 looked to Rogue and then ran after Lilly. Remy stuck his arm out and gestured towards the food court.

"Would chere like ta join Remy foh lunch?" He asked.

"No." Rogue answered.

"Den can Remy accompany Rogue foh a snack?" He asked as Remy took her arm and wrapped it around his.

Then together they walked to the food quart. This left Kitty with Scott and Jean.

"I'm gonna go like get to know X-23 better, seeya." She said before running off in their direction.

Jean put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You need to relax, let's go see a movie." Jean said has she started walking to the in mall movie theater.

Scott followed but kept his eyes on Remy and Lilly until they were out of sight. They settled on seeing Mr. And Mrs. Smith. It had action for Scott and romance for Jean. After the movie they hung out a bit and dropped by a couple stores. It wasn't until it was time to leave that there was a problem. Scott and Jean were walking out to the car and found that X-23, Lilly and Kitty were already there waiting for them.

"Hey where's Rogue?" Scott asked.

"Dey be comm'in." Lilly said as Remy and Rogue came into sight.

As they got closer it could be seen that Remy had his arm draped over Rogue's shoulder. Scott stood there and watched as they got closer and Remy finally had to let go of her.

"Hope ta seeya soon chere." Remy said as he tipped his imaginary hat to Rogue.

X-23 rolled her eyes (something that Lilly had taught her) and climbed into the car. Lilly looked at the two lovebirds for a moment before she grabbed his arms and pulled him off to where they parked their bikes. Finally Kitty,Rogue, and Jean got in and Scott started the drive home. They were all pretty much silent except for the radio, which Kitty had turned on.

When they arrived back at the mansion Rogue was greeted by Logan, who sent her strait to the locker rooms to get ready for another session. Jean and Scott got invited to an X-girls vs. X-boys Basketball game. Kitty having put off her social studies homework long enough went up to her room and began the long task. X-23 wandered through out the mansion and eventually found her way to the Danger Room. Unfortunately Logan heard her from down the hall.

"X-23 go in there with Rogue." He said looking down at the Danger Room from the observation deck.

With out saying a word X-23 rode the elevator down and joined Rogue in the Danger Room. Together they dodged razor sharp blades, stun lasers, and solid steel walls. They lasted fifteen minutes before they were both hit, a new record.

They entered the locker room together once Logan had said they were finished. Rogue was changing back into her normal clothes while X-23 took a shower. She didn't like the showers upstairs they were too bright and colorful. They ones in the locker room were all metal and small just like the ones she was used to back at Hydra. Rogue was tying her shoes when X-23 walked into the locker area fully dressed, though her hair was still a bit wet.

"Do you like Gambit?" X-23 asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend." Rogue said a bit shocked at the topic.

"Not like that, Lilly thinks you really like him." X-23 said staring at the lockers.

"Like a boyfriend?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. They have the exact same powers, including empathy." X-23said now looking at Rogue.

"Ah didn't know that." Rogue said as she finished tying her shoes.

Then X-23 heard some heavy and angry sounding footsteps. Rogue noticed X-23's changed in attention.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Logan just heard us." X-23 said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"This can not end good." Rogue said as she got off the bench and left the locker room to find Logan.

* * *

Scott was about to knock on the professor's door when he heard him say, "Come in Scott." 

No matter how long he had been living here that was still a little creepy. He opened the door and entered.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes Scott, please take a seat." Xavier said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

Scott sat down and then looked up at his mentor.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Is something on your mind, you seem a bit troubled." Xavier started.

"Uh…Yeah." Scott replied.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." Xavier said in his fatherly voice.

"It's Rogue. And X-23." Scott said in a clam tone.

"You don't like her?" Xavier asked.

"No, no she's fine. She's got a few issues about teamwork but she's fine." Scott said quickly.

"Then what is the matter, do you not think Rogue is a good mentor for her?" Xavier asked.

This was his way of getting people to get along. Whenever someone didn't like someone else he'd invite them to his office and make many wrong guesses. Forcing whoever he was meeting with to list the positive things about the person. It worked perfectly with Jean and Rogue, thought Rogue still isn't that fond of Jean.

"Well now that you bring it up…"

"Never mind that last remark. What is on your mind?" Xavier asked not wanting Scott to point out all of Rogue's faults.

Then Scotttold himeverythinghe knew about Lilly and X-23, and Rogue and Remy. When Scott finished all Xavier thought of the situation was thatit was a coincidence.

"Why does this bother you, it doesn't affect you at all." Xavier said.

"But one of them could say something about the team and then Gambit can tell Magneto." Scott argued.

"Incase you've forgotten we've had two members of the Brotherhood join us and though Lance's stay here was brief he found out everything about our techniques. And then Tabitha left and joined them, she told them nothingof us." Xavier stated calmly.

"But that was the Brotherhood, he's an Acolyte." He said standing up.

"And from what you've told me she is not." Xavier pointed out.

Scott paused for a second.

"So you don't see this as a threat?" He then asked.

"Everything's a threat Scott, this is not a potential one. If itbecomes a problemthen I will talk to Rogue and X-23." Xavier said as he began to wheel him self out from behind his desk.

"Dinner is ready I think you should get down there." Xavier said as Scott got up.

"Seeya professor." Scott said as he left.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hey Readers I need your vote. Should Remy and Lilly Join the X-Men or not. Review please. 


	12. Wit De X

Aprilangel413: Hey readers, I'm begging you now could you Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Rogue rushed out of her room to catch her ride to school. She hated Mondays, and the fact that she overslept didn't help. She was about to sprint out the door when Scott started to pull out of the driveway.

"Wait." She screamed at them.

Scott slowed down and Rogue jumped in the car.

"A thank you maybe." Scott said looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Thanks." She grumbled.

"You're welcome." Scott said then retuned to driving them to school.

X-23 had watched the whole scene from her window. She had just finished an adapting session with Beast. Truly she didn't need to learn about the average teenager. Lilly had taught her plenty. And that'd exactly what she told the blue doctor. She instead of learned how to be sociable. She had gone back to her room and checked her e-mails.

Read over her newest one and sighed, no one was quite like Lilly. Lilly had typed three pages about her thief training. It was things like how she scorched Remy's coat that made X-23 smile. Then she turned to her window just as Lilly dropped down on to the ledge. She knocked on the window and xX23 opened it.

"Hey X, what's go'n on? "She looked around.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" X-23 asked.

"Remy an I finished train'n early. Figured dat you'd be board an I could pays you a visit." Lilly answered

"You have to get out of here, Logan will kill you. Especially since you smell like Gambit." X-23 said waved the heavy sent of cologne away from her face.

"What you don't like?" Lilly asked.

"It's just a bit…strong." X-23 said.

"Whaevah, how's bout a tour O dis place?" Lilly asked

"Why?" X-23 as she walked over to her door.

"Can you keep a secret? "Lilly asked.

X-23 answered her question by just staring at her for a moment.

"Right, dis is you I'm talk'n ta. Anyways, me and Remy are tink'n bout join'n up." Lilly said in a whisper, almost afraid that if she said it too loud that it wouldn't be true.

"Really?" X-23 asked, making sure her voice didn't sound too hopeful.

"Yeah, an I was kinda hope'n ta talk ta dat Xavie'ah guy. See if we can strike a deal or somethin." Lilly smiled.

X-23 was speech less for a moment.

"I know weird ain't it? Guess I gave Remy a reason ta be a good guy." Lilly said looking out the window.

"Do you want to talk to Xavier now?" X-23 asked.

"Yeah but I can find 'im myself, wouldn't want you ta get in trouble foh me be'n here. Seeya." Lilly said as she went back to the window and climbed out.

* * *

Xavier was in the courtyard looking at the beautiful gardens that Ororo had been working on since she arrived at the institute. He was about to head in to start that dreadful paper work when he felt another presence approaching him. It seemed somewhat familiar and yet completely new to him.

He turned his chair around and saw a young girl sitting on the bench behind him. She looked to be about Rogue's age if not younger. She wore black pants and a red tank top, and black sunglasses covered her eyes.

"Hi, Xavie'ah right?" She asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?" He inquired.

"Lilly Belsion, Gambit's lil' sistah." She said tilting her sunglasses down to show him her eyes as proof.

"Are you here to see X-23, I'm sorry to say that you'll need someone to accompany you wherever you plan to go." He said.

"No actually, I came ta see you. Remy an me tink'n bout join'n your team, if you'll let us dat is." She smiled weakly when she said the last part.

"I could never turn anyone away. And if you don't mind me asking how did you get past my security?" Xavier asked as they started heading to the mansion.

"Remy been train'n me, I scaled da walls an da roof. A nice work out actually." She smiled.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and Rogue left for her locker. She got her books and when she closed the door she came face to holo-face with Kurt. She jumped a bit and then glared at him.

"Don't do that Kurt." She said.

"Zorry." He said, then they were joined by Kitty as they started walking out to the Scott's car.

When they got out the door Rogue froze.

"Aw no." She said then continued down the steps to where Remy had parked his bike.

"Allo chere, petite, blu." Remy greeted.

"What cha want now Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.

"Oh Remy here on business. His job is ta escort da chere back ta da mansion." Remy said then held his hand out for Rogue to take.

"Zhe iz fine here vith us zank you." Kurt said as he took a step closer to Rogue.

"Don worry non blu. Dis is professor's orders, call im if you wan." Remy said as he took out his cell phone and tossed it to Rogue.

She looked to Kitty and Kurt and then back to Remy.

"Remy gives his word as a gentleman dat he bring you right home." Remy said then stuck his hand out again.

She turned to Kitty and Kurt.

"Ah'll see ya guys back at the mansion." Rogue said then took Remy's hand.

He handed her a helmet and Rogue looked at it for a second. It was black and had one of those facemasks on it. But the most amazing part about it was her name had been air brushed on the back in a dark green.

"Remy, ya got this personalized for meh?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yep, figured you'd need it since we be together so much now." Remy smiled and climbed on to his bike.

Rogue climbed on the bike and they both put their helmets on. Then Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's torso and he sped off.

* * *

Lilly sat in the professor's office along with X-23. The door opened and Remy and Rogue walked in. Rogue looked a bit confused but she sat down anyway. Then the professor and the other teachers came in. Logan didn't look too happy that Remy was there, right next to Rogue.

"Professahwhat's go'n on here?" Rogue asked.

"Remy and Lilly have decided to join the X-Men." Xavier stated.

Rogue turned to look at Remy.

"It be true chere, we wit de X now." Remy smiled his famous smile.

Xavier cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention.

"Small modifications will be made in your uniforms of course, and both of you begin training with the older group tomorrow." Xavier said.

"Dat's fine wit me." Lilly said

"Remy too." Remy announced.

"Good. Rogue would you be kind enough to show them to their new rooms?" Xavier asked.

"Sure." Rogue said as she stood up and started to leave, Remy and Lilly right behind her.

"Uh…could I just bunk wit X?" Lilly asked.

Rogue turned to X-23 who was in back of everyone else.

"If it's ok with her then Ah guess so." Rogue said.

"Great." Lilly said heading back with X-23 to their new room.

Rogue just continued walking with Remy right behind her.

"Guess dat jus leaves you an me chere." Remy smirked.

"Guess so." Rogue said refusing to look at him.

They walked a bit farther until they reached the boys dorms. There Rogue stopped and opened a door.

"This will be ya room." She said.

Remy walked in and took a look around. It was big and spacious and had a king sized bed.

"Remy like it." Then he turned around and looked at Rogue.

"So where be your room chere?" He asked flashing a devilish grin.

"None of ya business Swamp Rat."

"Sorry, Remy jus curious dat's all."

Rogue rolled her eyes and then started to leave.

"Wait chere, Remy don know where he be go'n." Remy said chasing after her.

"Ya a master thief, and ya worked for Magneto. Ah know ya know where ya go'n." Rogue said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You be right chere, Remy just wanted ta get a tour ta spend some time with ya." Remy said trying to sound sad.

Rogue blushed a little under her make up.

"Uh…ok, Ah'll give a tour. But don't try ta pull anything cuz we're on my tuff now." Rogue said

"Remy be on his best behavior." Remy smiled as she started to show him around.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Yep they have joined the X-Men. But trust me when I say it won't be easy. 


	13. Love and Disasters

Aprilangel413: This chapter was originally supposed to go another way but then I got an idea while watching the news, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Lilly lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. X-23 stared at Lilly questionably.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Tinking." Lilly replied.

"About what?" X-23 asked lying down on her own bed.

"I wan ta let Me-ma an Big daddy know how happy I am. I was gonna ta find a camera an take a bunch O pictures O everybody. Tink dats a good idea" Lilly turned and looked at X-23.

"Sure whatever." X-23 answered.

"You know sarcasm suits you well." Lilly said sitting up.

"Where are you going?" X-23 asked also sitting up.

"Ta find a camera." Lilly smiled as walked over to her luggage.

X-23 got up and followed Lilly who was currently digging through her stuff.

"Ah ha, found it." Lilly smiled proudly as she stood up holding a digital camera.

X-23 looked at the metal devise curiously.

"You wan ta try take'en some pictures?" Lilly asked. "I know I sorta hogged it on da trip up here." She smiled handing the camera to X-23.

"Uh…"

"Jus look at da screen and when ya see someth'en ya like press the big button on the top here." Lilly said pointing out things on the camera.

"Ok, back up a bit." X-23 said looking at the color screen.

Lilly did as she was told and smiled. X-23 pressed the button on the top of the camera, then a flash of light went off and an image of Lilly appeared on the screen. Lilly ran over to X-23 and looked at the picture.

"Nice." Lilly said.

"It looks…what'd that word you all ways use…cool." X-23 stated.

"Yeah, cool. My turn." Lilly said as X-23 handed her the camera.

Lilly looked at the screen and sighed.

"Come on X smile." She lowered the camera.

X-23 tried to bring the ends of her lips up but it felt so…unnatural to her.

"Jus picture someth'en funny or happy." Lilly added and raised the camera back up to her eye.

A picture of all the Hydra bases around the world crashing down to the ground in flames came to mind.

"X dat smile's creep'en me out, could ya tink O someth'en else?" Lilly asked.

X-23 then thought of her and Lilly on their bikes going off jumps and doing flips and such. The world passing by, the adrenaline rush, pure haven. There was a flash of light and X-23 was snapped out of her daydream.

"Nice, what were you tink'en bout?" Lilly asked showing X-23 the picture.

She saw herself sitting at the desk just staring out the window.

"Nothing." X-23 answered.

"Whatevah, let's take more pictures." Lilly said excitedly as she ran out the door.

* * *

Lilly smiled as she spotted her brother and his chere.

"Dis is ta good ta be true." She said looking down at them.

Remy had set up a Cajun style picnic for the two of them, and Rogue had come outside to get away from everything. She had brought out her CD player and didn't spot Remy until it was too late. They ate and talked and then Remy asked to listen to her music. She handed him her CD player while she leaned up against a tree and watched him listen. As the minutes passed Rogue relaxed and started to get tired. Remy took off the headphones and lifted Rogue so she was resting on him. Eventually he fell asleep too and Rogue rolled over. Her head and hands lay on his chest while his hands rest her back. That was how Lilly found them. She smiled and brought the camera up to her eye. She pushed the button and the flash went off. Lilly looked over to X-23 and sighed.

"Dey really do make a sweet couple, ta bad bout da no touchy ting."

Rogue twitched and then opened her eyes.

"Uh, wha." Then she saw that she was on top of Remy.

"Gaa, get off meh ya swamp rat." She yelled as she started to smack his chest.

Remy woke up and looked around.

"Chere what Remy do?" He asked.

By now Lilly and X-23 had left, they might be young but they weren't stupid.

"Ya were touch'en meh, Ah could a killed you." She screamed at him.

"Remy not afraid." He said inching closer to her.

"When will it get through ya thick head,Ah can't touch." She went onto her tiptoes so she was closer to his eyes.

"Remy don care, he jus wanna be round you." He said leaning down so their faces were only inches apart.

"But Ah…Ah…" She started.

"Is da most beautiful, intelligent and strongest person I know." Remy said.

"Ya just said Ah."

"Uh I do dat sometimes, but only when I be real serous bout someth'en. Don tell anyone please, it'd ruin my image." Remy said moving his hand to the back of his neck.

"Ah won't." Rogue said.

"Tanks." Remy smiled.

Remy started packing up the picnic and then he noticed Rogue pick up her CD player.

"By da way, dat music was nice. Not like dat other depress'en punk rock stuff ya listen ta. Who was it?" Remy asked.

"Anna Nalick. And what's wrong with the othah stuff Ah listen to?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Noth'en. It jus sounds like a bunch O people whine'en bout dere lives, an how bad everyone treats'em. It makes Remy worried bout whoever listens ta it." He stood up with the picnic basket in his hands.

"What do ya mean?" She asked as they started walking towards the mansion.

"In some O dose songs da people say dat everyone be better off wit out dem. Or dat life ain't worth liv'en. It jus sad ta think dat any one could feel dat way. I mean life is so precious it shouldn't be wasted." Remy looked to the ground.

"Ah never really thought of it that way. That stuff just makes meh feel like others know how Ah feel." Rogue said also looking to the ground.

"Chere you say'en you tink dat everyone be better if you wasn't here?" Remy tried to look her in the eye but she turned away from him.

By now were on the deck and Remy opened the door for Rogue.

"You didn't answer my question Rogue." Remy said as he closed the door behind him.

"Sometimes…" Rogue started.

Then Scott spotted them.

"Hey Rogue could I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes then turned to Remy.

"Ah'll seeya later?" She asked.

"Most definitely." Remy smiled.

Rogue walked over to where Scott stood and watched Remy walk down the hall to the rec room.

"What is it Scott? "Rogue asked once Remy was out of sight.

"I don't like you hanging out with him." Scott said.

"What Ah do with him is none of ya business." Rogue glared at him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt, you don't want me to get hurt! Ah am more then capable of taking car of myself. Not only that but I like him, he's not afraid of my powahs and treats meh lahke a normal person." Rogue said getting ticked off.

"Rogue no one's afraid of you." Scott said inching closer to her.

As Scott spoke Rogue had slipped off one of her gloves.

"Prove it." She yelled at him and she brought her hand up to slap him.

Scott flinched and Rogue's hand stopped not even an inch from of his face.

"That's what Ah thought." Rogue said then turned and put her glove back on.

Rogue walked into the rec room and gasped at the scene on the TV.

"What's that?" Rogue asked sitting down next to Remy.

"New Orleans, da aftermath O Hurricane Katrina." Remy replied.

"Whoa." Was all Rogue could think to say.

"Is ya family still down there?" She asked turning to Remy and just noticing Lilly.

"Na, de guilds may be stubborn but dey ain't stupid." Remy said.

"Mine either, but I have some friends dat couldn't have left if dey wanted ta." Lilly said mesmerized by the T.V.

"So what are ya gonna do?" Rogue asked looking at the siblings.

"Jus call Henri, ta check up on everyone." Remy answered.

"I don know." Lilly looked to Remy.

"Can we go down dere?" she asked.

"Um…chere?" Remy turned to Rogue.

"Ya gonna have to ask the professor first but Ah doubt he'll make ya stay." She answered

Rogue looked past Remy and saw that Lilly was gone.

"What?" Rogue asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Da kid's good." Remy said smirking at the empty seat next to him.

* * *

Lilly knocked on the professor's door.

"Come in." He said.

Lilly opened the door and peeked in.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Of course. Come, sit down." He said looking up from his paper work.

Lilly walked in and sat down.

"You probably know bout da hurricane ready, so I'm jus gonna get ta da point." Lilly looked up.

"That's a good quality in a person." He said noticing again how she twisted her fingers when she was nervous.

"Well I have a lot O friends down dere an I wanna help dem, an not jus by sending money. By go'en down there an really help'en." Lilly said.

"So you wan to leave and go back to New Orleans." He asked.

"Maybe wit a team if it wouldn't be ta much." Lilly twisted her fingers some more.

"That is a fine idea Lilly. You'll go down with a team tomorrow morning." Xavier smiled at her immediate change in attitude.

"Tank you, tank you so much. I gotta go pack." Lilly said as she stood, shook his hand and left.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok next chapter is gonna take a while cuz I'll have to keep watching the news. Review please. 


	14. New Orleans

Aprilangel413: Ok this one took me a while to think and type up. So I hope you enjoy it. And this will be the last chapter that has anything to do with Hurricane Katrina.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Remy and Lilly were unusually quiet the next day. Xavier put a team together and mapped out a course with Remy's help. So now Wolverine, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty Rogue, Remy, Lilly, and X-23 were boarding the X-jet getting ready to leave. 

Lilly's uniform had more then a few modifications, it was completely different. Her uniform seemed to be a mix between Rogue and Shadowcat's. It was a one-piece leotard with a red chest guard like Rogue's but no X's on her shoulders.It hadan X-Men belt that hung loosely around her waist and boot's like Kitty's but in red. She couldn't where gloves or her powers wouldn't work, and of course over it all was her leather jacket. The only difference in Remy's uniform was his jacket. Now there was a giant X on the back.

Wolverine sat at the front of the jet acting as pilot with Scott in the co-pilot's seat checking the systems. Jean sat in the front row while Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were more towards the middle. X-23 sat a row behind them while Lilly and Remy took the back. Rogue walked over to where X-23 sat and took the seat next to her.

"Hey." She greeted the younger girl.

"Hey." X-23 returned.

"How's Lilly take'n it?" Rogue asked.

"She didn't sleep last night." X-23 answered.

"Oh." Was Rogue's response.

"I can't imagine it." X-23 said in a monotone.

"What?" Rogue turned back to X-23.

"What Lilly's going through. Logan is the only family I have, and he's right there. I can see him and hear him and I know that he's ok. But Lilly, her entire life was down there. She doesn't know where her sisters are, or her mother and father. She doesn't know if they're even alive." X-23 looked strait ahead as she spoke, not wanting to see Rogue's reaction.

"Wow ya been think'en about this haven't ya?" Rogue asked.

X-23 turned her head and looked at Rogue.

"She's my best friend, aren't I supposed to worry about her." X-23 said then turned back away.

* * *

Logan landed the jet and Lilly ran up to the hatch. She didn't wait for it to touch the ground, as soon as it looked big enough for her to fit through she ran and jumped. She landed on her feet and ran to the house just a head. It was a pretty big house that looked a bit colonial. The grass was wet and the clouds were blocking the sun covering everything in shadow. Lilly wasn't even half way to the house when the front door opened and three identical little girls came running out. Lilly got down on her knees and hugged them all at once. Everyone just getting off the jet now couldn't help but smile. 

Lilly stood up and walked back to the house with the girls. Me-ma was waiting at the door and grabbed a hold of Lilly the second she was with in range. Lilly hugged her back, and it would have been an amazing display of water works if Scott didn't clear his throat. Me-ma released Lilly and she wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.Lilly grabbed Remy's arm and pulled him forward.

"Me-ma, dis is my brothah Remy. Remy, dis is Me-ma." Lilly introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am, Lilly's told Remy much bout you." Remy stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Me-ma pulled Remy in to a quick hug and then laughed.

"Don't be foolish, you practically family. An don call me Ma'am it's Me-ma" She smiled.

"K." Remy nodded and smiled.

"Uh…Me-ma, where's Big Daddy." Lilly asked looking around.

The smile disappeared from the older women's face as she looked to the ground.

"As soon as da storm passed he went back."

Lilly didn't seem too shocked by this, just a little surprised.

"O course he did." Lilly said as if she supposed to know that.

"Why don cha'll come in, I'd loved ta hear bout everythin in Bayville." Me-ma said.

"Sorry Me-ma, but we gonna go help out. I be back with Big Daddy before you know it." Lilly smiled and turned to go back to the jet.

Me-ma got this very cross look on her face and then sighed.

"I swear if she ever got one thing from that man it was his stubborn streak. Head's harder then a mules." She said out loud to herself.

Remy smiled. He would never say that he was stubborn, persistent yeah but stubborn no. That was something that Lilly got from this Big Daddy guy.

"Don worry, she got all us to look out foh her." Remy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Remy." Me-ma looked up at him and smiled.

Remy nodded and turned walking back to the jet. The mood seemed to have been lifted as Lilly now new most of her family was ok. Lilly sat next to X-23 and Remy to Rogue.

"Don you jus feel so much better chere?" Remy asked as he put his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"How many tahmes do Ah have to tell ya to stop call'en meh chere." Rogue asked sounding annoyed but truly happy (ok maybe not exactly happy, relieved is a better word for it.) that Remy was being his old self again.

"Somewhere in da hundreds by now Remy tink." Remy smiled.

Rogue just glared at him then lifted his arm off her and walked to the back of the jet. Lilly watched the scene unfold and got up from her seat to follow Rogue into the back. Rogue sat down in the last row and Lilly took the seat next to her.

"You know you should be flattered dat he be call'en you chere." Lilly said.

"And why is that?" Rogue asked.

"Cause dat's what our father called our mother." Lilly said as she watched Rogue's reaction.

At first Rogue looked shocked but she quickly wiped that look off her supposed sullen face.

"He really has tried his best ta be jus like our dad. Though those Lebeau's have left der mark. Our father always treat our mother like royalty, an was very romantic ta her. I don remember much but Remy does. He tells me bout dem whenevah he can. An I get dis feel'en dat he wan ta make it up ta me, foh him an dem not be'en der. So he act like dad did, sometimes he don even realize it. But I know." Lilly stood up and started to walk away, and then she turned back and looked at Rogue.

"An one more ting, Remy ain't evah call no other girl chere." Then Lilly returned to her former seat next to X-23.

* * *

"We're over New Orleans." Logan announced. 

Lilly looked out the window but pulled back immediately. She took a deep breath and then took another glance out the window. Green murky water was at least two stories high, while trees, cars and pieces of people's homes drifted away. People sat on their roofs waiting for help as the jet flew just overhead.

"We have ta help dem." Lilly said turning to look at Logan.

Logan glanced back at everyone, they all shared the same sad pleading expression.

"Fine." Logan said as he put the jet in hover mode.

A couple minutes later Lilly, Gambit, X-23, and Kitty were hooked up to harnesses that would lower them onto the roofs. Kurt BAMfed down first and then gave them the signal for them to come down. The people looked shocked at first but were glad that they were there. A mother and three kids, the littlest one hid behind his mother while his two older brothers stood there shocked.

Kitty and Lilly took the older kids, Gambit held onto their mother who handed X-23 the little one. He couldn't have been more then a year old. X-23 held his shivering form in her arms for a second before she zipped him up in her jacket and giving the signal to get pulled up. Once she was safe inside the jet she handed the little boy over to his mother.

"Thank you." The women said then sat down with her other children who were already wrapped up in towels.

They repeated this more times then X-23 would like to admit they had to. They alternated places so everyone got lowered down at some point. With in and hour the X-Jet was completely full. Scott stared in amazement at the families as the warmed up and thanked god that they were alive.

"It's amazing." Scott remarked.

"Yeah, an dey don even care dat we muties." Lilly smiled.

"I guess tragedy really does bring people together." Scott said.

"You bet. An now dat dat's done, you an me need ta have a lil' talk." Lilly said throwing an arm over his shoulder even though he as were most guys much tall then her.

"About what?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Bout why you don like Remy." Lilly said turning to try and find his eyes.

* * *

The X-Men had dropped of the survivors at the astrodome a while ago and were now flying around looking for more people to help. They had past the suburban part of New Orleans and were now getting to its heart. 

"STOP!" Lilly shouted.

Logan again switched the jet into hover mode and then looked back. But Lilly was long gone by then.

"Where'd she go?" Logan asked.

"She said something about her father and then like ran to the ramp." Kitty said.

Logan and Remy jumped up, Remy checking the pockets of his coat.

"She took Remy's bo-staff." He stated alarmed.

They ran to the ramp to see it wide open and a figure falling fast to the ground. Logan turned to see Remy backing up and then charging out the ramp. Logan didn't bother to stop him for two reasons. One Remy would taken him with him, and two he was hoping the Cajun would mess up andland on his head.

"Logan." Shouted a southern female's voice.

Logan turned around to face Rogue.

"Why didn't ya stop him?" She asked.

"Uh…" Was Logan's response.

"Forget it." She said peaking over the edge to watch the siblings fall.

* * *

Lilly hit the roof of a building and tumbled. She stood up and brushed herself off then looked up as Remy came closer to the stone roof. Lilly walked over to the ledge and peered over as she heard Remy hit the roof. He walked over to her, she pretending she hadn't noticed him yet.

"What da hell do you tink you do'en." Remy yelled.

"Shh." Lilly said putting her finger to her lips.

She jumped onto the ledge and Remy grabbed her coat.

"You crazy or jus stupid?" Remy asked.

"A lil' O both." Lilly smirked Remy's famous devilish smirk the jumped off the ledge.

Remy watched as she landed on an awning, slid down it and skillfully landed on her feet. The water was now up to her waist but she ignored it as she trudged towards the door of the building. Remy sighed and then copied heraction. But by the time he hit the water she was had justentered. Remy ran to the door and spotted her going up the stairs. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What are you do'en?" Remy asked.

"Dis building belong ta Big Daddy. Da light be on in 'is office an looters jus came in da front door." Lilly said then breaking free of Remy's grasp.

They ran up the stairs to the second floor. There they spotted some of the looters going through the storage rooms. Remy took out a card and charged it while Lilly continued up the stairs to the third floor. She reached a white door labeled Owner and jiggled the knob. Locked. Lilly charged the knob and then dove for cover. Then she stood up and ran into the office. There standing over the desk stood Big Daddy. He was a rotund man, with a white an almost full head ofhairand matching goatee. He wore his usual business suit and his brief case lay open on the desk. He stared at where the door had been before the smoke cleared and Lilly made herself known.

"Lilly?" He asked.

Lilly ran up to the older man and hugged him.

"What cha do'en here Lilly." He asked.

This made Lilly smile as she stepped back.

"I was in de neighborhood an I tought I'd drop by." Lilly said.

There was a loud boom and then a crash. Big Daddy looked at Lilly with knowing eyes.

"Dat wan't me I swear. Dat's me brother Remy. I found 'im." Lilly smiled.

"Well I must meet this young man, jus let me finish what I was do'en." Big Daddy said turning back to his brief case.

Lilly flopped down into the lazy chair that could have been hers considering all the time she had spent in it. She lay in the chair, watching the door carefully as Big Daddy finished and packed up his briefcase. The second his briefcase snapped shutLilly stood up and was at the door.

Big Daddy chuckle in the way that always made Lilly think that he would make a great Santa Claus and then followed her out the door and down the stairs. At the base of the stairs stood Remy leaning against the doorframe. He smiled when he saw Lilly, and Big Daddy easily saw the resemblance. Lilly skipped the last step and then turned back to Big Daddy.

"Remy dis is Big Daddy. Big Daddy dis is Remy." She introduced them.

Big Daddy stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He said.

Remy took his hand and shook it.

"Da feeling's mutual sir." Remy said.

* * *

Aprilangel413: One of my longer chapters but I think it's worth it. Review Please. 


	15. I Tink I Love You

Aprilangel413: Ok they're out of New Orleans now. I'll explain why they didn't stay in a minute.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, but Lilly is all mine.

* * *

Lilly napped in a seat in the back while Remy annoyed Rogue in the front. They had left New Orleans after the military arrived and Logan exchanged a few choice words with a general. After that Logan ordered everyone onto the jet and said they were going home. Lilly heard the sound of heavy footsteps and opened one of her eyes. It was Logan. He looked angry, and the fact that he let Scott take over driving the jet was proof. 

"Hi." Lilly said weakly.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Logan asked.

"Remy already yelled at me, do you have to too?" Lilly closed her eyes and turned so she wasn't facing him.

"Yes. That was one stupid stunt you pulled and it's not going to be tolerated on this team." Logan said.

"Don be ta hard on 'er. She's been pulling stuff like dat all 'er life." Big Daddy butted in.

"Tank you." Lilly said the rolled over again.

"In fact dat's how we chose 'er over all da othah kids dat we could 'ave adopted." Big Daddy said thoughtfully.

"Big Daddy. Please don't tell the story, not now." Lilly whined.

"It's a good story, I don know why ya hate it so much." Big Daddy smiled.

"Go ahead." Lilly said giving up.

"Remy gotta hear dis." Remy said leaving Rogue and walking back towards Big Daddy.

"It wasn't dat long ago when me an Me-ma decided ta adopt a child. We had been try'en ta have our own foh years but no kids so far. Anyway we wen' ta a lot O adoption agencies but noneO de children evah caught our eyes. Den dis one woman told us ta check out dis foster home. So in a last hope we wen' down toda foster home. De couple der must O had at least fifteen kids at der house. While talk'en ta da couple my wife was looking out de window inta da backyard where all de kids were. Most O dem were play'en a game O kickball but a few weren't. Some lil' girls were play'en wit dolls in da shade of a tree while Lilly sat on the opposite side read'en. Den two boys snuck up on de lil' girls a shot dem wit water guns. Dey screamed an ran an da boys chased after dem. De girls ran ta where Lilly was an hid behind 'er. Den she took da water guns and gave dose boys a piece O der own medicine. Me-ma insisted on meet'en 'er even though da couple said dat she had a fewproblems. She moved in wit us da very next day." Big Daddy finished looking very proud of Lilly.

After he finished his story everyone went back to their seats and talked amongst themselves. Rogue hadn't moved from her seat but was listening. After Logan passed by grumbling about stupid soldiers and the stupid government Rogue got up and walked to the back. She sat down next to Lilly who looked completely exhausted.

"Ya ok?" Rogue asked.

"I have'n slept in ovah 24 hours, I'm jus a lil' tired." Lilly said a little annoyed.

"Cranky too." X-23 added from her seat one row in front of Lilly's.

"Hm." Lilly said turning around so she wouldn't have to look at anybody.

Rogue sighed and turned to look straight ahead.

"Hallo chere." Remy smirked.

Apparently he a taken the seat next to her while she was talking to Lilly.

"Hi Gambit." Rogue said not turning to meet his eyes.

"Aw chere, why you be'en so cold. Ya words hurt Remy so." Remy said putting his hand over his heart.

Rogue turned to look at him but immediately regretted it. He was still wet from swimming in the water before the jet picked them up. He looked even cuter then normal, if that's possible.

"Is it true?" Rogue asked as she tried to turn away.

"Is wha' true?" Remy asked.

"What Lilly told meh." Rogue said turning back to him.

"Depends. Wha' di' she tell you?" Remy asked smirking at Rogue's sudden change in behavior.

"She said dat ya call meh chere cause that's what ya real fathah called ya mothah. And that ya nevah called anyone else chere before." Rogue said.

Remy paused.

"It be true. I can no' lie." Remy said, now it was his turn to look away.

"Why meh." Rogue asked getting up and walking around to his other side.

"I don know. At first you was jus anothah belle dat I charmed ta getmy job done. But den I saw something in ya dat I still don know what it is. But I know that it makes you, you. An I jus find dat I wan ta be around ya." Remy said still trying to look away.

"Hold on." Logan yelled from the front as he turned the jet sharply.

Rogue lost her balance and fell onto Remy's lap. Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Remy put his forehead to hers, glad that he had the cloth there.

"Chere, Rogue. I tink I love you." Remy said in a whisper.

Rogue looked shocked. She turned her eyes away from him, staring at the floor.

"Remy, Ah, Ah." Rogue paused.

Remy put his hand under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"You don have ta say anyting Rogue, jus don run away." Remy said pulling her closer to him.

And she let him hold heart least until they landed to drop off Big Daddy. Rogue got up so Remy and Lilly could go walk the old man to the house and say their good byes. As soon as Remy was out of her sight Rogue ran to where Kitty was sitting and pulled her away from Kurt to another side of the jet.

"Rogue what are you like doing?" Kitty asked.

"Remy just said that he loves meh." Rogue said quickly.

Kitty's eyes widened to the size of pool balls as her jaw dropped.

"What did you say." Kittyasked eagerly.

"Nothing, he just told meh not to run away." Rogue answered.

"Well do you…love him?" Kitty some how was able to put on a very serious looking face to ask this.

"Ah don't know, can Ah?" Rogue looked to Kitty as if she had all the answers.

"Do you at least like him?" Was Kitty's only answer.

Rogue paused. He had kidnapped her and he never stopped annoying her. But he could be kind and understanding at times.

"Ah guess he could be considered a friend."

"That's a start." Kitty smiled.

"Yeah." Rogue said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you like hangout with him and like find out what you think of him?" Kitty offered.

Rogue paused again. Did she really want to spend more time with Remy? But before Rogue could respond Lilly came onto the jet with Remy right behind her. Kitty went back to sit with Kurt and Rogue followed. Seeing this Remy sat down next to Lilly who had just sat down next to X-23.

"Wha' did you do?" Lilly asked glaring at Remy with her demonic like eyes.

"Remy jus…" Remy stopped.

"X what did he do?" Lilly turned around.

"He told Rogue he loved her." X-23 said with an indifferent tone.

Lilly's eyes went wide and she almost fell off the seat.

"I knew you loved 'er an love makes you do stupid tings, but dis is beyond stupid. You know she doesn't know what ta make of you." Lilly stood up and looked as if she were about to slap Remy.

"Remy couldn't help himself, Rogue's so…Rogue. Perfect in every way." Remy said as he got this dreamy looking look on his face.

Lilly flopped down into her seat and looked to X-23.

"Jus ignore him till da flight is ovah." Lilly sighed.

* * *

Rogue dashed up to her room and quickly closed the door behind her. She sat down on her bed just as Kitty phased though the door. 

"You can't like keep this up forever." Kitty said walking over to the desk.

"Watch meh." Rogue said opening her history book.

Despite Kitty's surprisingly good advise Rogue was avoiding Remy. She made sure ditch her last class of the day and leave school early through the back door. Rogue would sneak around the entire building and hide out in Scott's car until everyone else came. Then she'd run up the stairs and stay in her room until she had to leave. The only things that could make her leave was dinner and in the morning school. Rogue even skipped out on a few Danger Room sessions.

"Why are you like so afraid of him?" Kitty asked looking up from her laptop.

"Ah'm not afraid. Ah've just been really busy." Rogue said glancing up from her history book.

"The only way I can like get into our room is through the walls." Kitty said sounding frustrated.

"It's practice." Rogue scowled.

"Now you sound like Logan." Kitty said trying to contain a laugh.

"Ah do not." Rogue said angerily.

"Whatever. Hey don't you have to like do a projectin the library." Kitty asked with an evil smirk on her face.

Rogue scowled,picked up her books and left.

* * *

Aprilangel413: This chapter was originally supposed to go on but it became too long so now its two chapters. 


	16. To Love or Not To Love

Aprilangel413: This is it Rogue says those four little words we've all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Rogue had just sat down at a table in the library when the doors were thrown open and Lilly came striding in. 

"Ah, Rogue. Jus da white hair striped girl I was look'en foh." She smiled as advanced towards the table Rogue was at.

"And why exactly were ya look'en for meh?" Rogue asked trying to concentrate on her book.

"Cuz we need anothah person foh a Danger Room session." Lilly smiled hopping up onto the table.

"Try asking Kitty, Ah'm busy." Rogue said not looking up from her book.

"But I need ta work on hand ta hand combat. An you're da best der is." Lilly said standing up on the table.

Rogue looked up from her book at Lilly. If the lil' Cajun thought that flattery would work then she had another thing coming.

"Logan's bettah then meh." Rogue said.

"You kidd'en?" He's still mad at me foh da stunt I pulled in New Orleans. I'd have ta be shipped back ta my room in pieces." Lilly said.

Rogue looked up again. Lilly was down on her knees, still on the table, pouting.

"Pleeeeeeeeease." Lilly begged crawling towards Rogue.

"Fahne." Rogue said getting up from the table.

"Yes!" Lilly cheered as she jumped off the table and landed a few feet away from Rogue.

* * *

Rogue entered the Danger room and turned around quickly hoping that no one had noticed her. 

"Allo chere." Remy said with his hand next to his mouth to make him louder.

Too late. Rogue turned around and walked towards the group in the middle of the room. As expected it was Gambit, X-23, and Lilly newly named Gimmick. Rogue reached the group and the intercom came on.

"Alright kiddies this is a two on two fight. X and lil' Gumbo against big Gumbo and Stripes, with level four distractions." Logan said.

Rogue groaned and looked towards Remy. She was expecting a devilish cocky smirk that would send a jolt up her spine. But he wasn't even looking at her. Rogue took a step closer to him to get a closer look. There wasn't a line on his face that told her what he was thinking. He was blank and emotionless, not even his damn cocky grin. At first Rogue felt happy but then it started to creep her out.

"Rogue?" Remy asked.

"Yeah?" Rogue blushed under her make up, now realizing that she had been staring.

"Remy can't hurt 'is sister, Remy take X if you take Lilly foh 'im." Remy said not making eye contact with her.

"Sure." Rogue said not believing that he didn't say something about her staring at him.

"Tanks." Remy nodded and walked away from Rogue.

"GO!" Logan shouted signaling the start of the fight.

Laser cannons folded out from the wall and started firing. They all spread out and ran from the shots all the while looking at each other. X-23 was figuring out how to making Gimmick's plan work, Gimmick was thinking up the next part of her plan and Gambit was eyeing X-23 waiting for her to make a move. Rogue on the other hand was scanning everyone. X-23 wore gloves that covered her entire hand, excluding two holes where her claws came out. Gimmick and Gambit wore fingerless gloves, which gave Rogue reason to worry.

"Rogue." Gambit shouted.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"It's time ta make a move." He said running up to X-23 and pulling out his bo-staff.

X-23 jumped, pushed off Remy's bow staff and flew up to a laser cannon that was currently firing. Gimmick reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out three cards. She charged them as she ran at Rogue and then threw them. The cards soared over Rogue's head and into the laser cannons behind her. There they blew up, sending shards of metal everywhere. X-23 leapt from the cannon she was on to a steal wall that had sprung up from the ground. She jumped from wall to wall as they popped up then sunk back into the floor. Gambit charged cards and threw them at X-23 but she was too fast. Gimmick took out a bunch of cards and spread them out in her hands so it looked like she was holding two fans. She charged them up and stalked closer to Rogue. Rogue ran at Gimmick and threw a punch. She felt her hand hit something and saw that it had run into the fans. Gimmick flicked her wrist and Rogue's fist slid off the glowing fan.

X-23 jumped off one of the steel walls but didn't see another one pop up. She hit the ground and ran as another laser cannon started to shoot at her. Gimmick saw X-23 out of the corner of her eye and smirked Gambit's infamous grin. She threw the cards at the wall behind Rogue and they blew up with in seconds. The force of the blow threw X-23 on course as she flipped at just the right time to land behind Rogue. X-23 grabbed Rogue's hands and pulled her gloves off so quickly that all Rogue felt was cool air hitting her hands. X-23 took Rogue by her arms and pushed her in Gambit's path. He couldn't stop in time and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Gambit lay atop Rogue but quickly got off her. He didn't notice that her gloves were gone and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Gambit gasped as he hit the floor and Rogue screamed as foreign memories and powers flooded into her body.

"Did we win?" Gimmick asked looking up into the control room.

"Yes." Came Logan's grim response.

* * *

Kitty looked up from her laptop at a stunned Rogue standing in the doorway. 

"Like how was the library?" Kitty asked.

Rogue said nothing, she just walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. This action alone worried Kitty. First of all Rogue didn't flop down onto anything, it just wasn't her style. Second, Rogue's expression hadn't changed from the second she opened the door. This was either a really mean joke or something bad had happened.

"Rogue what's going on?" Kitty asked closing her laptop and sitting down on Rogue's bed.

"Ah didn't even start my project." Rogue said staring up at the ceiling.

"Remy?" Kitty asked.

"No, Lilly. She roped meh into a danger room session with her, X, and Remy." Rogue said sitting up.

"What happened?" Kitty asked her voice a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Ah absorbed him." Rogue said grabbing her legs putting her in a fetal position.

Kitty gasped softly and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god. Like what happened, did you see something naughty with you and him?" Kitty asked a little to enthusiastically.

Rogue looked at Kitty strangely for a second before answering.

"Nah, he was just verah sad and disappointed." Rogue said looking down at her bed.

"Oh." Kitty squeaked. "He's sad because you like broke his heart."

"Ya think?" Rogue asked.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kitty said.

The door opened and there stood Remy holding a tight grip on Lilly's shoulder, and Logan looking sternly at X-23.

"Dey came ta apologize foh taken you gloves off. It was a mean an unfair way O win'en, right belles." Remy said looking down at the two girls.

"We be sorry." Lilly said looking down at the ground.

Logan nudged X-23.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"An it won be happen'en again will it?" Remy asked.

"No it won." Lilly said.

"Good, now both of you, five laps around the perimeter of the mansion." Logan said.

Lilly groaned.

"You bettah go now before he decides ta make is six." Remy said.

"Let's go." Lilly said walking with X-23 towards the stairs.

"And don't think you can slack off, I'll be watching." Logan said as he left to follow them.

Rogue could here Lilly groan again before Logan changed his mind and made it six laps.

"You gonna be ok Rogue, Remy's head's a bit messed up." Remy said still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, ah'm fahne." Rogue answered.

Kitty looked from Remy to Rogue and back to Remy.

"I have to like go, big project due and stuff. Like bye." Kitty said squeezing past Remy and running down the hall.

"Well seeya 'round Rogue." Remy said as he turned to go.

"Wait." Rogue said getting up from her bed.

Remy turned back around and looked at her with no spark in his eyes what so ever.

"What's wrong with ya Remy?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing's wrong wit Remy, he be perfectly fine." Remy answered.

"No he, Ah mean your not. Ya not calling meh chere, or saying perverted things about meh, or following meh around all day, and the life in your eyes is gone and…it's like ya gave up or something." Rogue said.

"You don like it when I do dose tings, an you ran away when I said I loved you even dough I told you not ta." Remy entered her room and began to raise his voice.

Rogue stepped back surprised at his sudden mood swing.

"I did give up Rogue, and I take it back. I don tink I love you, I know I love you. But if you don wan me den I'll leave you alone. But if you wan me, if you love me den you better say so right now, cuz I always gonna love you but if you don love me den I walk out dat door an never try again." Remy said waving his arms all over the place getting louder with each word.

He took a deep breath and sat down on Rogue's bed.

"I'm sorry, I jus never feel dis way 'bout 'nother belle before. What you do ta me scares me Rogue. I jus need ta know." Remy said running his hand through his hair.

Rogue walked over to Remy and sat down next to him. She put her gloved hand on his bare one and looked into his eyes.

"I loveya too." She said, and as every word came out she could see more life fly back into Remy's eyes.

Remy hugged Rogue and they fell over onto her bed.

"Chere you have no clue how happy you jus made me." Remy said.

Remy loosened his grip on Rogue, keeping one hand on the small of her back so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Ah think Ah have an small idea." Rogue said smiling.

Remy rolled over so he was on his back and Rogue lay on top of him, much like the way the were when they fell asleep having the picnic. Rogue tilted her head so she could look up into Remy's eyes.

"So now that ya know ya chere loves ya, what ya gonna do about it?" Rogue asked using his nickname for her.

Remy smirked and took her hand in his.

"Dis." Remy then proceeded to kiss her hand.

He started at the tip of her fingers and kiss-by-kiss made his way up to her shoulder.

"Do mon chere like dat?" Remy asked once he ran out of cloth to kiss.

"Yeah, that was nice." Rogue moaned missing the sensation already.

"Den Remy seeya later chere." Remy said sitting up and bringing Rogue with him.

Then he gently pushed her off him and stood up.

"Where are ya going?" Rogue asked.

"Ta go get Lilly out O a few laps. Remy hate ta admit it but she jus ain't a runner." Remy said then tipped an imaginary hat and left.

* * *

Aprilangel413: She said it she said it, yeah. Next chapter Rogue sees what makes Remy…well Remy 


	17. Dream On

Aprilangel413: As the title suggests this chapter contains _DREAMS_. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

It was way past nightfall, maybe even midnight. A storm wasbrewing outside, rain, thunder, lightening, the works. Every light in the mansion was off, with the exception of one in the girl's dormitory wing. 

"Rogue its time to go to bed." Kitty whined taking the pillow off her head and looking at Rogue.

"Ah'm read'en here. English Lit is the only class Ah'm pass'en at the moment. Ah'd lahke to keep it that way." Rogue said looking down at the horror novel.

"Well some of us actually want to get some sleep tonight." Kitty said getting up and walking over to the master light switch of the room.

"And I know you finished that a month ago." Kitty said flipping the switched.

Rogue growled and got up to turn the lights back on.

"But Ah've got to write a paper on it tomorrow." Rogue said turning the lights back on.

Kitty got up again and went back to the light switch.

"You did that the day after you finished the book, and it was due last week." Kitty pointed out then flipped the switch.

"How do ya know all this?" Rogue asked turning the lights back on.

"We share the desk remember. You really need to learn how to organize." Kitty said climbing back into her bed and shutting her eyes.

Seeing that Kitty had given up Rogue climbed into bed and picked up her book. She pulled the covers over herself and found the spot where she left off. She hadn't even started to read when Kitty decided to retaliate. She had phased out of her bed and snuck over to the light switch with out making a peep.

"Kitty." Rogue said angrily.

"So like why don't you want to sleep?" Kitty asked hopelessly awake by now.

Rogue leaned back onto her pillows and sighed. Kitty was backin her Valley girl persona. Now she'd never shut up.

"The professor says that my powahs are growing, sort of lahke how Jean's did but not all at once." Rogue said glad that the lights were out so Kitty couldn't see the distress on her face.

"So like what does that mean?" Kitty asked.

"Whenevah Ah absorb someone I get their powers and emotions first, their memories come when Ah'm asleep." Rogue said knowing that Kitty would put it together in seconds.

"You don't want to get Remy's memories." Kitty said a bit shocked.

Rogue winced as Kitty said this, hating it more now that it was out.

"Why?" Kitty asked dropping the Valley girl persona now that she had gotten the dirt out of Rogue.

Rogue shrugged but then remembered that Kitty couldn't see her.

"Cuz they're his memories, Ah could see the face of every girl he's ever slept with." Rogue said.

"You don't sleep long enough for that." Kitty said trying to lighten the mood.

Rogue glared at Kitty through the darkness, Kitty felt it and shivered.

"But that's not it right?" Kitty asked, knowing Rogue too well to except what she had heard.

"What if he's been lying to meh, Ah don't wanna find out this way." Rogue said.

"Haven't you been paying attention? He wouldn't have let Lilly anywhere near us if he was just using you. And if X-23 trusts her then I think we all should too." Kitty said.

"Maybe you're right Kit." Rogue said finally laying her head down onto her pillow.

* * *

The last light in the mansion had finally gone out. But just down the hall another was turned on. X-23 turned on the very small light on her nightstand. She really didn't need it but Lilly left things all over the floor and X-23 really didn't want to step on them. X-23 reached Lilly's bed and got down on her knees. 

"Lilly." X-23 whispered

"If you say dat der are monstahs undah your bed I will hurt you." Lilly said not a hint of humor in her voice.

X-23 stood up and looked down at Lilly questionably.

"The storm is too loud." X-23 said.

Lilly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times and allowed her eyes to adjust to the lack and presence of light.

"Dat's right you 'ave special hear'en." Lilly said now awake.

X-23 watched as Lilly reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer.

"Colah matter?" Lilly asked turning back to X-23.

"Right." Lilly said when X-23 didn't respond.

Lilly dropped something into X-23's hand and the closed the drawer. X-23 looked at the idem with the curiosity of a cat. But she had been taught to follow orders, and not to ask questions. There were two little blue squishy things at the ends of a thin white rubber cord.

"Dey beear plugs, the kind construction people use whender not work'en with machines." Lilly said.

X-23 looked down at the earplugs and then back to Lilly. She took out another pair form her nightstand and held them out in front of X-23.

"Watch." Lilly said.

Lilly took one of the squishy things at the end and then twisted it so it was thin but still long. It stayed that way for a moment but then it began to untwist and get wide again. But before it could return to it's original form Lilly stuck it into her ear. X-23 looked down at her pair and tried it with one of the end squishy things, then the other. It was amazing, the thunder wasn't echoing in her head any more, though she could still hear it. X-23 paused for a minute before going back to her bed. She was supposed to say something, she had heard Logan, Lilly, Gambit, Rogue, Xavier, Storm, and a lot of other people say it.

"Thank you." X-23 said.

"You're welcome." Lilly said already half asleep.

X-23 climbed back into her bed and within minutes was asleep.

* * *

Rogue floated in darkness, there was no body or thing in sight. Rogue opened her mouth to say something but found that she could not speak. She tried to swim forwards but discovered that she couldn't. Rogue was stuck, she would have to let the dream guide her. Then the darkness just disappeared, and Rogue was floating above a park looking down at the people in a God-like position. The world seemed like an old TV set that someone had played with so that is was on the borderline of black and white, and color. Rogue began to examine her surroundings carefully. Apparently the sun was out though she could not see it. It must have been a nice day for the park was full of activity. A small baseball field was hosting a little league game and young in love couples walked along paths oblivious to the rest of the world. Then all of a sudden Rogue was propelled down to the land, though she slowed downbefore reaching the ground she was still a bit shaken up. But Rogue was brought back to her senses by s somewhat familiar voice. 

"Throw it Daddy, throw it." Came a little boy's voice.

Rogue lookedto her rightand saw a very young Remy, he had to be four years old at the most. His eyes were as always red on black. He started to run towards Rogue and she winced expecting an impact. But instead he stopped and a Frisbee flew right though Rogue and to him. Remy clamped both his hands down onto it but it flipped up and he dropped it. His face went from smiling bright with excitement to gloomy in less then a second.

"Dat's ok son, you can try again." Came a voice Rogue could have sworn was her Remy's.

Rogue did a 180 and saw a man that looked almost identical to the Remy she knew now. The only differences were his eyes and a few extra pounds around hisstomach area. He walked right through her and picked up young Remy.

"Do you wanna be an airplane?" The man asked.

Remy nodded frantically and the man lifted Remy up onto his shoulders. Remy held his arms out, one hand holding the Frisbee, and the man started talking to Remy as if he were on a radio.

"Control tower ta Captain Remy. Captain Remy do you read?" The man asked.

"Yeah!" Remy shouted bouncing up and down on the man's shoulders.

"Are we ready foh take off Captain Remy?" The man's asked starting to walked very slowly.

"Ready!" Remy shouted getting very excited.

"Count down ta take off 5…4…3…" The man started to speed up his pace.

"2 1." Remy shouted then the man took off towards a picnic blanket.

Rogue just now noticed the blanket. On it sat a very beautiful woman and the baby the Rogue assumed would grow up into Lilly. The eyes were a dead give away. Rogue walked closer to the blanket and inspected the woman. She was fair, but nowhere near as pale as Rogue. She had dark chocolate eyes and deep red lips. She was tall and like Rogue more then a little on the voluptuous side. She was lying on her side on the blanket shaking a little rattle in front of Lilly. The man arrived at the blanket and lifted Remy from his shoulders. Once Remy was seated on the blanket the man leaned over and gave the women a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hallo mon chere." He smiled.

"Why do you call mommy dat?" Remy asked.

The man and the women looked at each other and then back at Remy.

"Well your mother and I love each other so much dat we have special names dat we use foh each other, an no one else." The man said as the women opened a picnic basket and took out a baby food jar and a small spoon.

"Dat's what I'm gonna call my wife." Remy announced as he watched his father take out some sandwiches for them.

"Really?" The woman asked turning away from Lilly then right back to make sure the spoon of food actually went into the baby's mouth.

"Yeah, an mon chere is gonna be da most beautiful girl in da whole world." Remy proclaimed.

"Really." Remy's father said enjoying Remy's little moment.

"Yeah, she's gonna be one of a kind, no girl be as beautiful as mon chere." Remy said then took a sandwich from his father.

"Oh Remy you're such a card." Remy's mother smiled looking away from Lilly again.

"Which one?" Remy asked his mouth full of a turkey, mustard, roast beef, and cheese sandwich.

The woman was about to say that it she didn't mean it that way but her husband cut in.

"Da king O hearts." The man said proudly.

"How do you figure dat?" The women said glaring at her husband.

"Jus look at da boy, he's gonna be a heartbreaker. An look at how well he treats his sister." The man said gesturing at Remy attempting to feed Lilly a piece of his sandwich.

Remy quickly popped the small piece of sandwich into his mouth and then looked down at his little sister.

"What 'bout Lilly, what's she?" Remy asked.

The man opened his mouth to answer but the woman beat him to it.

"Da queen O diamonds." She said proudly.

"Why?" Remy and the man asked.

"Because every girl deserves ta be dressed in diamonds." The woman said holding out her hand with her engagement and wedding ring on it.

"Oh." Remy said then took another bite out of his sandwich.

Rogue then felt herself being pulled back. The darkness came and went in a quick flash and Rogue found herself in dull pink room with a crib, changing table, and all the other necessary baby things. The same woman from the last memory sat in a rocking chair holding baby Lilly as Remy stood next to her.

"Can I hold dababy mama?" Remy asked.

"Ok but be careful." She said standing up.

Remy quickly jumped up into the chair and got comfortable. Then the woman gently handed Remy the baby. Telling him how to hold her.

"Dat's good." The woman smiled.

"She's small." Remy said as if he was just now noticing it.

"You were small ta when you were born." The woman said.

"Will she gets bigger?" Remy asked trying to make the chair rock but his feet weren't anywhere near the ground.

"Yeah, she's gonna get bigger, jus' like you." The woman said crouching down to Remy's level.

The baby's eyes started twitching and then they fluttered open for the first time. Remy face was overtaken with excitement while the woman looked heartbroken.

Remy looked up to his mother and smiled.

"She's like me." He said.

"Yeah she's jus' like you." The woman said.

"What's wong mommy?" Remy asked.

"Noth'en." The woman said then took in a deep breath.

"Remy can you make me a promise?" His mother asked.

"Yess." Remy said.

"Promise me dat you'll always look aftah your sister. You an 'er will eventually have ta depend on each other. Promise me dat you'll protect 'er an nevah ever let anythin happen ta 'er." The woman said stroking Remy's cheek and the baby's forehead.

"I promise." Remy said.

"Tank you." The woman said then took the baby from Remy.

She sat back down in the rocking chair and Remy stood near the crib.

"Why don you go get changed? Mommy and daddy's friends are go'en ta get here soon." The woman said placing Lilly down in her crib.

"Ok." Remy said then walked out of the room into the dark hallway.

Rogue had been leaning on the doorframe watching as the scene unfolded. And even she had to admit that this was very touching. Then Rogue felt herself being pulled from the room and back into the darkness. She stayed suspended there for a moment before a loud buzzing sound blast into the darkness and brought her back to the real world.

* * *

Rogue hit her alarm clock and looked around the room. The curtains were open allowing light to pour into the room and cast a shadow on her bed. As usual Kitty was already dressed and ready to go. 

"How'd you sleep?" Kitty asked, packing a thousand words into that one sentence.

"Great." Rogue said getting up, and for the first time couldn't wait for Remy to confront her in the kitchen.

* * *

Aprilangel413: There's really not much to say after a chapter like that. But one thing comes to mind, Review Please. 


	18. Schooled

Aprilangel413: Here we have a little peek into Lilly's very well hidden temper.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Rogue stood just outside the kitchen door, thinking about what she would do once she went in. She knew he was in there, she'd heard him talking and she could smell her favorite coffee, which he must have made for her. Rogue took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Logan and Hank sat at the small table, Logan reading the sports section and Hank doing the crossword puzzle. Jamie had the funnies at the island and read them as he ate his breakfast. Remy stood in the corner holding a fresh cup of coffee in Rogue's mug in hand and a half eaten jelly doughnut in the other. Remy walked up to Rogue and handed her the mug. Then he took another bite from his doughnut as she drank. 

"Sleep well chere?" Remy asked.

Rogue nearly spit out her coffee when he asked her that. She was about to answer when Lilly threw the door open and stomped over to Remy.

"What da hell was you tink'en?" She yelled at him.

"What Remy do?" Remy asked as he started to walk backwards.

"What Remy do?" Lilly said mockingly "You know what you did, when was you plan'en on tell'en me? A minute before you locked me in da room?" Lilly shout.

"Remy really have non clue what you talk'en bout." Remy said as he found himself trapped in the corner.

"Da test, X-23 is take'n dat altitude test taday an you told Xavier dat I would take it too. You're try'en ta get me ta go ta school. Well guess what, I'm not go'en." Lilly shouted then turned and stomped away.

"Morn'en Rogue." Lilly said as she pasted the older girl then left.

Once Lilly was gone Rogue looked at Remy, she almost broke out in laugher because of the look on his face. He looked half petrified and half heartbroken. And maybe a tiny bit confused. Rogue walked over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Do ya want meh to talk to her before Ah leave for school?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, dat'd be nice." Remy said still looking shocked.

Rogue turned and got as far as the door before she turned back around.

"Thanks for the coffee Swamp Rat." She said then walked out the door.

Rogue sipped her coffee as she went. Lilly had gotten a pretty big head start so Rogue just started asking around.

"Sorry." Scott said.

"Nope." Kitty replied.

"Haven't seen her." Jean answered.

By now Rogue had drank all her coffee and really needed to get back to her room if she wanted to get to school before the start of first period. Time for a different approach, she'd have to think like Lilly. Which wasn't too hard considering that she and Remy were exactly alike and there was still a little bit of Remy's physic present in her head. So what does Remy do when he gets mad? He blows up at whoever he's mad at. Check, Lilly had already yelled at Remy. So where to now? Rogue was about to go back and ask Remy when she saw X-23 turn the corner.

"Have ya seen Lilly?" Rogue asked.

"No, but I know she's in the gym." X-23 said.

"Thanks." Rogue said as she started to go to the gym.

Rogue was a little surprised when X-23 started to follow her.

"Is this about the test we're taking today?" X-23 asked.

"Yeah, Lilly doesn't want to take it because she doesn't want to go back to school or something." Rogue said.

"That's not it." X-23 said.

Rogue stopped and turned around.

"Then why doesn't she want to take the test?" Rogue asked.

"It's up to her if she wants you to know, it's not my choice." X-23 said as she opened the door to the gym.

Once X-23 stepped aside Rogue could see in. Lilly had out a slightly smaller version of Remy's bow-staff and was attacking a thick wooden pole with pegs sticking out in every direction. One by one Lilly brought down the staff on the pegs and broke them off the pole. Then the staff appeared to be wedged between three rods and it looked like Lilly would have to stop and pull it out. But instead Lilly just flipped up and stood on her hands on the staff. The rods snapped off and the staff started to fall to the ground with Lilly still on it. But the innovative young girl just pushed the left end of the staff down and did a half cartwheel to land perfectly on her feet. Instead of going after the rest of the pegs Lilly just leaned against the staff and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She turned to look at her audience and before Lilly's face relaxed with the sight of her friends. Rogue saw not the anger she expected but frustration and sadness.

"Hey X, glad you could make it. So what do you want, best ten out O fifteen?" Lilly said panting heavily.

"Two out of three." X-23 said walking over to the sparing mat.

It was this moment when Rogue decided to come back to reality and intervene.

"Hold on ya two." Rogue said running in between the girls and holding out her hands to further distance them.

"Is dere a problem?" Lilly asked looking to Rogue.

Rogue furrowed her brow in disbelief and awe.

"Ya just yelled and scared the crap out of ya brotha, and ya don't know what the problem is. What is going on with ya?" Rogue asked.

"I was jus vent'en, and I'm still not take'n dat…test. It's against my code." Lilly said turning away from Rogue and walking off the mat.

Rogue followed after the younger girl even though she had a feeling that she was getting in over her head.

"So ya don't lahke school. To tell ya the truth Ah don't lahke it very much either." Rogue said.

Lilly stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"How many schools have you been ta?" Lilly asked still with her back to Rogue.

"Huh?" Rogue asked.

"You're obviously not from New York so you had ta move at some point. How many schools have you been ta?" Lilly asked now turning around to see Rogue's response.

"Just two." Rogue said softy, knowing that she'd hit a nerve.

"Lucky. I've lost count, it's twenty somethin I tink." Lilly said matching Rogue's delicate tone.

Rogue couldn't think of anything to say. She knew that this was it, this was explanation time where at least one of them would tear up.

"Foh I got 'dopted I was sent from orphanage ta orphanage, den ta foster home ta foster home. Each an every one O dem sent meh ta school. People saw my eyes an freaked. Den dey'd say dat dey couldn't take me and I'd go ta another school. Eventually I jus started ta get in trouble before dey got a chance ta see my eyes and da trouble part jus sort O stuck wit me. An when I finally did get 'dopted a private school stood up wit me foh a week foh I got kicked out. I'm not go'en back ta school not now not ever." Lilly said tears welling up in her eyes while she swung her arms to prove how strongly she felt about this.

Again Rogue paused, how was she supposed to compete with that? No one had ever made fun of her because of the way she looked. They made fun of the way she dressed and applied her make up but that was it. Those were things that could be changed, something like the extreme color of Lilly's eyes could not.

"That must have been hard." Rogue said after gathering her thoughts.

"It was, but it's part O de curse O be'n a mutie. Either except it or have a lot of self hate issues." Lilly said quickly wiping away her tears.

"Ah'll talk to the professah, but only if ya promise meh dat ya'll forgive Remy." Rogue said.

"I will, eventually." Lilly said a smirk working it's way onto her face.

* * *

Rogue ran out the garage door and watched as Scott's car turned out of the gate and drove away. 

"Great just great." Rogue said kicking a pebble a good few feet from it's original place.

"Does mon chere need a ride?" Came the voice Rogue used to dread hearing but now adored.

She turned and saw Remy sitting on his bike holding her helmet out to her.

"Yeah, ya got the time?" Rogue asked walking over to the bike and taking her helmet from him.

"Foh mon chere, any ting." Remy smiled as Rogue climbed on and he revved the engine.

Remy floored it with out warning and Rogue wrapped her arms tightly around his torso just so she wouldn't fly off.

"Real nice." Rogue said once she was sure she was on the bike.

"What chere, Remy can't here you." Remy said teasingly.

Just to make her point Rogue squeezed Remy tighter.

"Ok, Remy give." Remy said as he slowed the bike down a bit.

"Thank ya." Rogue said acting completely innocent.

When they eventually pulled into the parking lot Rogue could feel everyone watching her. A group of giggling girls walked by and waved to Remy. He just gave them a quick glance before turning back to Rogue. After swinging her leg over the bike and taking off her helmet Rogue readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and smiled at Remy. She held her arm out to give the helmet back but Remy shook his head.

"You gonna need it later chere, might want ta hold on ta it." Remy said.

Rogue nodded and turned to enter the school building. But before she could go Remy grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Remy be see'n you later chere." He smiled at her before Rogue turned away as the bell rang.

Rogue ran up the stairs then glanced over her shoulder quickly. Remy sat there on the bike just staring at her and smiling. Rogue had no sooner turned around then a group of girls swept her up and herded her into the school. They quickly cornered her against the lockers and started to bombard her with questions.

"How did a freak like you get a complete hottie like him?" Was the only question that Rogue could make out.

"Maybe because Ah'm not a bitch." Rogue said stepping forward testing their strength.

"Hey back off." Came an accented voice that could only belong to her blue brother.

Kurt and Kitty pushed the other girls out of the way and pulled Rogue out of their little ring.

"Come on we're going to be late for trig." Kitty said grabbing Rogue's covered arm as the second bell rang.

* * *

"Best ten out O fifteen?" Lilly asked as she lifted herself up from the mat. 

"Aren't you tired of losing?" X-23 asked.

"Every win is a mere victory while every loss is a learn'en experience." Lilly said dropping back into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to hurt you. You're already going to be sore tomorrow from flipping into the wall.

"I'll ice it when we finish. How bout best fifteen out O twenty?" Lilly suggested.

"No, I think you've learned enough for today." X-23 said as she started to walk towards the door.

"One more den, we'll use powers. It'll be real quick." Lilly said trying to beat X-23 to the door but could barely catch up to her.

X-23 sighed and looked up at her best friend.

"One more, powers aloud." X-23 said walking back to the mat.

Lilly smiled in triumph and limped slightly back to her spot. X-23 fell into a fighting stance and Lilly followed.

"3, 2, 1." X-23 said and stood still when Lilly began to charge at her.

Lilly threw a punch and X-23 caught it. Despite being smaller then her opponent X-23 easily rolled onto her back and flipped Lilly over her. The Cajun landed on the mat stomach up and coughed as the wind got knocked out of her. Slowly Lilly got up never taking her eyes off of X-23.

"You're not even try'en." Lilly said as she slowly got to her feet and attempted to find her balance.

"If I was then you wouldn't be breathing." X-23 said watching as he best friend struggled to stay on her feet.

"I'm older den you, don baby me. Now let me see dose claws." Lilly said after finally finding her balance and taking a step towards X-23.

X-23 did as she was told and unleashed her claws. Lilly reached into her jacket's hidden pockets and pulled out four cards, two in each hand. Lilly threw the cards and they landed on either side of X-23. She jumped so she wouldn't be blown anywhere and landed behind Lilly. The older girl quickly spun around and reached into her pocket.

"I'm out." She said then looked back to X-23.

X-23 retracted her claws and stepped a few feet away from Lilly.

"Nuh uh, we gonna finish dis." Lilly said as her clothes began to glow with her red violet energy.

With every step Lilly took the energy grew closer and closer to engulfing her like a giant flame. X-23 felt something in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before. It was something that she had made others feel but had never experienced it first hand. That strange new feeling was fear, fear for her own life and fear for her friend's. When Lilly was with in arms reach she froze just as she was about to take another step.

"X?" Lilly said weakly.

"Yes." X-23 answered.

"Help me." Lilly said before the flame disappeared and she fell to the floor.

X-23 ran over to Lilly and picked up her head. And for the second time that day X-23 experienced a new feeling, helplessness. X-23 had always worked alone and because of her healing factor she had never been taught first aid. So X-23 did the only thing she could think to do. She picked Lilly up and threw her over her shoulder. X-23 walked over to the door and popped the claws onher free hand. Then she massacred the door and ran out into the hallway.

"Logan!" She screamed.

No one answered so she started walking.

"Logan!" She tried again.

She could hear faint footsteps from behind her and mixed with the arrival of the stench of cigars X-23 knew that Logan was coming. X-23 turned around and started to run towards where Logan was coming from. X-23 rounded a corner and spotted Logan as he her. He ran towards her as X-23 lay Lilly on the ground.

"What happened?" Logan asked putting his fore and middle finger by her throat.

"I don't know, she just fell." X-23 said discovering the worry in her voice.

Logan picked her up and then looked down at X-23.

"Go tell Hank we're coming." He said readjusting Lilly in his arms so he would be able to run.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Bum, bum, bum, bum…………………Review please. 


	19. Wake Up

Aprilangel413: Warning this chapter contains an insane, and emotionally unstable Remy. You have been forewarned.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Remy ran down the hall and threw open the door to the infirmary, he ran in and saw X-23 sitting outside a door leading to the over night beds. Remy stalked up to her and grabbed her by her collar. She grabbed onto his wrists to stop from falling and held on tight.

"Where is she?" He said his tongue as sharp as a knife.

X-23 knew she could take him but she also knew that the girl in there was his little sister. X-23 let go of one wrist and pointed to the door. Remy released her and she fell back into her chair. Remy nearly broke the door off its hinges as he entered and laid eyes upon what had become of his sister. She lay asleep unconscious in the bed wearing her pajamas, which he knew she'd changed out of before he left.

"Ah, Mr. LeBeau," Hank said as he entered the room from his connected office.

Hank looked up from the charts he held in his hands to see that there was no one there. X-23 walked in from her seat just outside, staring out the door into the hallway as the end of a trench coat turned the corner out of sight.

* * *

Rogue sat her second period math class with Kitty. There was a sub today, so it was a free period. The desks were out of their rows, for friends had moved them so they could talk. Kitty had her desk pulled up next to Rogue's and was trying to get the details on the "The Cajun vs. Cajun Explosion" as it had officially been named.

"It was nothing, really. Just a small argument between a brothah and sistah," Rogue insisted.

"That's not like what I heard," Kitty said.

"What did ya hear?" Rogue sighed, knowing that she probably wasn't going to hear one bit of truth in this story.

"That Lilly came in and nearly blew Remy up. And then Remy chased her like all around the mansion and the grounds," Kitty said.

"Ya know Remy and Lilly bettah then that. Give them some credit will ya," Rogue said.

Girls screamed and guys jumped as a loud crashing sound came from the hallway. The sub ran to the door and looked out the small window.

"Everyone into your seats," he ordered.

No one objected; each student sat down in his or her seat and moved the desks back into rows. The door flew open and in stepped a very angered and upset Remy.

"Chère," Remy said in a desperate pleading voice.

Rogue stood up and walked over to Remy. Kitty followed and looked nervously at Remy. Now up close, Rogue could see tear stains on his cheeks and the devastating sadness on his features. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her support his weight. Rogue grabbed onto Remy and then turned to Kitty.

"Get mah my bag, then go find Kurt," Rogue said.

Kitty nodded, quickly went back to their seats, retrieved Rogue's bag, and then ran out the door. Rogue took a step forward towards the door and caught a glimpse of her classmates. They all wore the same mixture of confusion, fear, and shock on their faces. Rogue and Remy made it out into the hall just as three security guards were getting up after being thrown into and making dents in the lockers. They saw Remy and stepped towards him.

"It's alright, we're friends." Rogue said holding up her hand to them.

They slowly backed off and Rogue walked herself and Remy towards the front doors of the school. When they reached the front entrance, Rogue was getting tired, so she sat them down on the steps.

"Remy, what's going on?" Rogue asked, looking to Remy.

"It's Lilly. She's hurt an' she's not wake'n up," Remy said as tears began to return to his eyes.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Look," Remy said, pulling out his cell phone.

Rogue took the cell phone and opened it up to a text message. It read "Lilly's hurt; get back now."

"An da last ting she taught bout me was dat I wanted ta get rid o' her. Rogue if she don live-" Remy said, leaning on Rogue's shoulder and holding tightly onto her arm.

"Don't say that. She's a strong kid she'll be fahne," Rogue answered, pulling Remy close to her and rocked him back and forth.

"Come on I've found them!" Kitty exclaimed, running down the stairs with Kurt right behind her.

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked, obviously very confused.

"Ya two go a head and tell the professah we're coming. We'll be there in a sec," Rogue said, standing and pulling Remy with her.

Kurt took Kitty's arm and then disappeared with a flash and puff of smoke. Rogue walked with Remy down to where he parked his bike and pulled her helmet out of her bag. Remy put on his helmet and put his hand on one of the handles when Rogue placed her hand over his.

"Maybe Ah should drive," she suggested softly.

The next thing Remy knew, Rogue was sitting on his bike and revving the engine. Remy climbed on and placed his string hands on Rogue's waist.

* * *

Rogue walked hand and hand with Remy down the hall to the infirmary. She pushed open the door and they walked in to see the professor, Kitty, Kurt, X-23, and Logan waiting for them. Together, they walked past them and as Rogue reached out to push open the next door, she could feel Remy squeezing her hand tighter, and she squeezed back. Rogue opened the door and stepped in with Remy right behind her. Past Dr. McCoy, Lilly could be seen lying on the bed as if she were asleep. All the anger that Rogue had seen earlier was gone, and was now replaced with peace and tranquility. Beast stepped aside so he was no longer obstructing their few and Remy stepped forward. He  
dropped down to his knees and took Lilly's hand.

"I'm sorry. I should 'ave asked if you wanted ta go back. It wasn' my choice ta make. Please forgive me, please don leave," Remy pleaded, brushing a piece of hair away from Lilly's face and then bringing her hand to his forehead.

Rogue looked away from Remy and turn to Hank with concern-filled eyes. Dr. McCoy nodded and Rogue took a deep, relaxing breath. She got down to Remy's level and put an arm around his shoulders. Remy took his eyes off Lilly and faced Rogue.

"She's gonna be ok," Rogue said with a rare smile gracing her lips.

Remy glanced at Beast who wore a small smile on his face as he left the room. Remy sighed as his worries but not his conscience were put to rest. Remy turned back to Rogue and before Rogue had a chance to react, Remy's arms were around her and his head right next to hers.

"She's gonna be ok," Remy repeated as it registered in his head.

Someone cleared their throat and Remy and Rogue separated to see that the crowd from outside the door had decided to enter. Rogue stood and pulled Remy up with her. Under the make up Remy could see a red tint forming on Rogue's cheeks.

"I believe that the three of you have to get back to class," Xavier said looking to Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt.

"Ah'll be back to check on ya two later," Rogue said, facing Remy with a hand on his shoulder.

Remy nodded and Rogue left with Kurt and Kitty. Remy grabbed a chair and sat down at his sister's side. Wolverine turned and left with X-23, which left Beast and the professor to talk with Remy.

* * *

Kurt BAMFed down into the infirmary and knocked on the door before poking his head in. Remy looked up from his seat by Lilly's side and saw "Blue" standing half in the room.

"Class out 'ready?" asked Remy.

"Ja, I take de zhort cut back if you know vhat I mean," Kurt said glancing quickly at Lilly and then back down to the ground.

"Pull up a chair, Remy been 'lone all day. Could use some company." Remy said pulling a chair away from the wall so it was right next to him.

"Danke." Kurt nodded then BAMFed into the chair.

After the smoke cleared and Kurt had gotten comfortable in the chair, the room was over taken with silence, with the small exception of Kurt's tail tapping the floor as it moved from side to side that is. Remy continued flipping the queen of diamonds through his fingers as Kurt twiddled his thumbs. Kurt looked up from his three fingered hands and tried to meet Remy's red on black eyes.

"I zink zhat I misjudged you," Kurt said breaking the silence.

Remy stopped flipping the card in his fingers and made eye contact with the little blue elf.

"If zomezhing happened zu Rogue I vouldn't know vhat zu do, I'd be lost. After zeeing vhat happened zuday you've proved zu me zhat you veally do care about ozer people, und noot just yourself. I'm zorry if I vas ever unkind zu you," Kurt said, looking at the ground as if ashamed of himself for doing to Remy what many others had done to him.

"Tanks, dat means 'lot ta Remy comin' from you. An your 'pology's excepted." Remy replied, holding out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and shook Remy's hand. The door opened and Rogue stepped in,confusion suddenly taking over her features.

"Did Ah miss somethin'?" Rogue asked, dropping her book bag at her feet and walking over to the boys.

"Nein." Kurt said letting go of Remy's hand and standing up.

"Jus ta brothers talkin' 'bout der beau sisters," Remy said, looking up at Rogue.

Kurt looked to Rogue and then back down at Remy.

"Vell, I've got zome homevork zu do," Kurt said then BAMFed out of the room.

Rogue sat down in Kurt's seat and placed her gloved hand over Remy's bare one.

"She's gonna wake up. Ah've been in her place before and Ah know that she can come out of this.".

"Remy know, but Remy can't help but worry 'bout 'er. It's a brother ting." Remy said turning to Rogue.

"And making sure that ya don't dahe of starvation down here is a girlfriend thing. Ya want something to eat?" Rogue asked standing from her seat.

"Remy non hungry," Remy said, leaning back in his seat.

"Liah," Rogue said now standing by the door.

"Well maybe a small piece o' Ororo's chocolate cake would be nice," Remy said his stomach growling just thinking about it.

Rogue smiled having heard his stomach from where she stood. Then the sound of someone moaning drew Rogue and Remy's attention to Lilly. Her fingers twitched as her eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. Remy jumped from his seat and took Lilly's hand in his.

"Lilly, Lilly. Can you hear me, how do you feel?" Remy asked.

"Like I got plowed down by da X-jet, wha happened?" Lilly asked opening her eyes completely.

Remy leapt on Lilly and pulled her into a big bear hug. He started speaking rapidly in French and wouldn't let Lilly go.

"What's he sayin'?" Lilly asked looking to Rogue.

"A bunch of things that ya too young to hear, and that he's glad ya awake," Rogue answered, leaving out most of what Remy said.

"Oh. Well I'm glad ta be awake ta. But what da hell happened ta me?" Lilly asked.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec," Lilly said, a bit confused.

She, Remy, and the adults were gathered in the professor's office while Beast tried to explain what had happened to her.

"Are you sayin' dat I lost control an charged my clothes up so much dat I had no energy left in me?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"Basically that's what happened. You see there are two basic types of mutants. Mutants whose powers are emotion driven, and can be turned on and off, and those that don't depend on the mutant and are always on. Both of you have emotion driven powers," Beast said.

"Well duh. Dat's why me an X make such a great team," Lilly said.

Everyone turned to Lilly asking for an explanation.

"It takes a lot foh X ta show emotion. It's easier foh me ta control how much I charge up tings when it's just me an her," Lilly saidapologetically for her rudeness in her last statement.

"But den why did ya lose control?" Remy asked.

"It is because you haven't yet mastered your powers, have you?" Xavier asked.

"You're right. I jus recently learned how ta choose when I want ta charge tings. I taught dat…dat would be enough. Guess I was wrong," Lilly admitted.

"Don' feel bad, took Remy till he was 19 ta master it. You're jus 16, it's gonna take time," Remy said.

"Not only that, but your powers are different," added Beast.

Lilly and Remy looked up to Beast with confusion written all over their faces.

"You both have your charging ability and empathy, but you have different amounts of it. Gambit, roughly your powers are only 20 empathic; you can pick up on other emotions and how powerful they are but, Gimmick here is 40 empathic. She not only can feel others emotions but is prone to feel as they feel and in time, I believe that she will be able pick whom she feels, and expand her range from just whom she see to whoever's in a few mile radius," Beast said.

Lilly stared unbelievingly at Beast.

"You really tink I can do dat?" Lilly asked.

"It'll take time, but eventually yes." Beast answered.

* * *

Aprilangel413: So yeah ok Lilly's ok and stuff so review please.  



	20. Testing

Aprilangel413: Sorry for the delay people but I just came up with a new updating system that will allow me to update faster. And I've also been on vacation for the past week so I'm whipped out. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"I'm not take'n any damn tests!" Lilly yelled. 

Lilly sat down at the end of her bed and Remy grabbed the chair from X-23's desk.

"Remy know you don like school, dat be fine, Remy don like it much eithah. Buh please jus take da test?" Remy asked sitting down in the chair.

"No," Lilly answered.

"Wha if we made a deal? Remy offered.

"I'm listen'n," Lilly glanced up at Remy.

"You take da test- waih a sec leh Remy finish," Remy said seeing Lilly about to object. "You take da test wit X an 'long as you don' fail you don' have ta go ta school."

Lilly put her head in her hand and thought for a minute.

"Do I have any odar choices?" Lilly asked.

"Non." Remy shook his head.

"Fine, I'll take da test," Lilly grumbled.

* * *

Lilly sat down at a desk next to X-23. Xavier spoke with Hank and Remy in the front of the room. Logan couldn't be there because he had a Danger Room session with the new recruits. 

"Follow my lead," Lilly whispered to X.

Just as Xavier was leaving the room he gave Lilly a look that made her think that he was onto her plan. But then he left and Mr. McCoy handed out the tests. A thick booklet with multiple choice and short answer questions and a scan-tron to put the multiple-choice answers in. Beast sat down at the teacher's desk and opened up a very heavy looking book. X-23 looked to Lilly and saw that her demon-eyed friend was smiling. To no ones surprise Lilly hadn't even glanced at the book. She picked up her pencil and snapped the point off. Lilly turned to X-23, who then snapped her pencil in half. Lilly shot her hand up and waved it around so that she could not be ignored.

"Yes," Beast placed his book down and looked at Lilly suspiciously.

"My pencil broke, an X's is look'n a lil' on da dull side. Can we sharpen 'em?" Lilly asked trying to sound innocent.

"No, but seeing how much you want to get out of your seat, you may sharpen both yours and X-23's pencils." Beast replied calmly.

Lilly put on a disappointed face and trudged over to the pencil sharpener with the pencils. After sharpening the pencils she returned to her seat, gave X her pencil back and sat down. X-23 looked down and saw a piece of paper wrapped around her pencil. She quickly and quietly took the paper off the pencil. In Lilly's almost unrecognizable penmanship it read:

_Do the short answer part and then stop and wait._

X-23 looked to Lilly slightly confused, but the black and red eyed mutant was actually working on her test.

* * *

X-23 placed her pencil down and closed the test booklet. She quickly glanced over at Lilly. The poor girl looked to be in a state of panic. She read over the questions franticly and kept rubbing her pencil against her temple. X-23 smelled the perspiration and nervousness that was rolling off her friend. X-23 didn't understand why Lilly was so worried. From what she knew about school it was just a building where older adults, such as Xavier and Beast, informed them, the young people or students, about things they didn't know about or understand. X-23 doubted that Lilly was worried about the social aspect of school. With her attitude and looks Lilly would, unlike herself, fit in perfectly. 

X-23 came back to reality when she saw something bright out of the corner of her eye. Lilly had charged up one of her pencils, and then she tossed it across the room. Hank dropped his book and jumped out of his chair. While he was distracted Lilly used her thieving skills to quickly switch her and X23's tests. Beast slowly turned from the corner in which the pencil landed to Lilly.

"Whoops," Lilly shrugged, attempting to be innocent again.

Beast sighed and returned to his desk. X-23 opened Lilly's test and flipped to the short answer section. The first thing she noticed was Lilly's chicken scratch. Then once she was able to decode everything she checked Lilly's answers against her own. They weren't even close to what she'd put down. X was about to flip back to the multiple-choice section when a big furry blue hand landed on her desk. Beast picked up both booklets and looked at them. Lilly leaned back in her chair and sighed in defeat. Unfortunately their names had been printed on the front of the books before they'd even gotten the tests. Beast placed the booklets in front of the correct girl's desk.

"Follow me please," Beast spoke to Lilly in a grave tone.

Lilly got up and took her testing materials with her. She followed Beast down the hall to a room identical to the room she'd just been in.

"I'd hoped that it wouldn't come to this. But you and X-23 must separated," Beast continued in his grave tone as Storm entered, "Storm shall be your proctor while you begin again on a different test."

Beast left and Storm motioned for Lilly to take seat. Lilly sat down in a desk and Storm handed her a brand new booklet and scan-tron. Then she took Lilly's old booklet and scan-ton and sat down at the desk at the head of the room. Lilly sighed and opened the test to begin again.

* * *

X-23 and Lilly sat outside of Xavier's office. They were waiting to find out what their scores were. X-23 sat perfectly upright in the chair with her hands folded on her lap. Lilly, on the other hand, was stretched out across three chairs playing with some cards she'd found in one of her many coat pockets. She'd take a card and place it over her mouth and nose. Then she'd breathe out and see how long she could make the card hover over her face. Lilly watched as a card slowly floated down to the carpet-covered floor for the fifty-second time. 

"Dat was my last card," Lilly sighed as she sat up.

The door opened and X-23 got up. Lilly followed her into the room. They sat down and Xavier cleared his throat

"First off I would like to say that despite your earlier actions I am very proud of both of you. Now for your scores," Xavier picked up two pieces of paper from his desk and then looked to X-23.

"Congratulations, 100 percent. You may begin attending the high school whenever you wish," X-23 stood up and took her test from Xavier.

The professor then sighed and turned to Lilly.

"I strongly suggest that you go the school with the other students. But with this score it is ultimately your choice, 65," Xavier handed Lilly her test and the Cajun mutants' face lit up.

"Does dis mean I passed?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Yes, but only by a point," Xavier replied.

"Dis fantastic, I gots ta go tell Remy." Lilly got up and quickly left the room.

* * *

Rogue and Remy were curled up on the couch in the Rec Room. The T.V. was on so of course they were not alone. On the floor, staring at the television like a bunch of zombies were six or so Jamies. Kitty chatted with Kurt on another sofa and Logan took his usual perch in his recliner. Kurt and Kitty would glance at Rogue and Remy every few minutes but Logan watched them like a hawk. 

"Chere," Remy whispered into Rogue's ear.

"Yes Remy," Rogue replied.

"How you like ta go oui wit Remy 'morrow night?" Remy asked.

Before Rogue could answer Remy continued in hopes of persuading her.

"Maybe we go see a movie and get somethin' ta eat. Remy know this beau lil' place in town-" Remy was cut off when Rouge placed a gloved finger over his mouth.

"Remy Ah'd love to go out with ya," Rogue smiled.

Then Lilly entered and sat down on the end of the couch that Rogue and Remy were on. Remy sat up and looked at Lilly.

"How'd your test go?" Remy asked.

"Test, wha test? Oh, do you mean da test I took taday dat if I passed I wouldn't have ta go ta school?" Lilly asked cheekily.

Remy nodded.

"Here it is," Lilly handed a folded piece of paper to Rogue who then gave it to Remy.

He stood up, letting Rouge down gently, and unfolded the piece of paper.

"A 65," Remy stated then fixed his glare on Lilly.

"Yep 65 an over is pass'n. An I passed so now I don have ta go ta school," Lilly put her feet up on the couch and laid back.

"By one point," Remy said taking a step closer to Lilly.

"Ah huh. You said dat I had ta pass, you nevah said dat I had ta get a good grade." Lilly smirked and stood up.

"Remy did say dat," Remy sighed and gave the paper back to Lilly, "you don have ta go."

"Tank you." Lilly smiled then did a one-eighty and walked out of the room.

* * *

Aprilangel413: I'm so glad that I finally got this chapter up. Again sorry for the delay. And I just want to say it now, this story is going somewhere. 


	21. Going, Going, Gone

Aprilangel413: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait but I, and I know this is lame, lost track of time. But here's the next chapter.

* * *

Remy and Rogue sat at a quaint little outdoor restaurant on their date. It had turned out to be an early dinner date since it would be movie night at the mansion and it was Rogue's turn to pick. Rogue turned her head and gazed at the park across the street. Then a black van sped down the street interrupting Rogue's train of thought. She was jolted back to reality, but not by the van. It was the man that was driving the van and the fact that it was headed towards the mansion that worried her. 

"Remy we gotta go!" Rogue stood and started to the entrance.

"Chere what's-"

"Let's go!" Rogue grabbed Remy by his jacket and yanked him away from the table.

Luckily Remy left some money on the table so the waitress allowed them to leave. Rogue got to Remy's bike before he could and Remy found himself clinging to Rogue so he wouldn't fly off of the motorcycle.

* * *

Lilly looked out the window in the rec room as a large black van pulled up to the mansion and a man with gray hair and an eye patch came out. 

"Who's-" Lilly began to ask.

But X-23 grabbed her by Remy's coat and pulled her away from the window. X dragged Lilly up the stairs and to their room. Once there X pulled out her back pack and started shoving clothes into it.

"What's go'n on X, who was dat?"

"Nick Fury, the head of Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, S.H.I.E.L.D. He's going to take me and make me a weapon again. I've got to leave, I've got to run," X-23 moved around the room frantically as she spoke.

Suddenly X-23 froze. She jumped over the bed and grabbed the doorknob. X opened the door and threw a punch at whoever was coming in. Lilly heard the sound of metal hitting metal and quickly figured out who it was.

"You two, follow me," Logan ordered.

X-23 was tempted to run but she couldn't leave Lilly to face Fury alone. They reached Xavier's office and upon entering spotted Fury, Xavier, and the rest of the adults. X and Lilly sat down in two empty chairs. Again X was tempted to run, but it was the same reason that again made her stay. Xavier looked from Fury to the two young mutant girls.

"Mr. Fury here says that you two decimated a S.H.I.E.L.D. building on your way here. Is this true?" Xavier questioned them.

Lilly looked down at the desk and X-23 looked past Xavier out the window. He didn't need to read their minds to figure out the truth.

"Well-" Xavier began but was cut off as Logan and X-23 turn their heads towards the door only moments before Rogue barged in followed by Remy.

"Wha's go'n on?" Remy asked, trying to catch his breath and sound calm at the same time.

"X-23 and your sister here destroyed a S.H.I.E.L.D base, and I'm here to take them into custody," Fury barked at Remy.

The conversation continued. Logan and Remy arguing with Fury, Xavier and the rest trying to stop the argument and negotiate. Lilly ignored the noise and looked to X-23. Her dear friend still hadn't moved her eyes from the window. In fact it looked as though X hadn't moved since she sat down. She looked fearless, confident, and strong, but Lilly knew X-23 better than that. Lilly knew that on the inside, deep down, X-23 was terrified. Ever since X-23 had escaped the clutches of Hydra she'd begun to discover the feeling of emotions. And once Lilly entered the picture the process had sped up significantly. One of the new emotions that X-23 had found was fear. She was afraid that Lilly would hurt herself again. X was afraid that Logan would be called away and never come back. But what she feared most of all, above everything else, was being turned into a weapon again. As a weapon she wasn't a person at all, she'd be alone and no one would care. That was something that she refused to go back to.

Lilly turned from X-23 to the adults and then back to X. Nothing good ever came of adults talking, or arguing. Action had to be taken, and soon. Lilly stood, knocking the chair over, and pushed passed the crowd of adults. They stared at her blankly as she threw the door open and walked out. The room had fallen silent, that was of course until Nick Fury opened his mouth.

"Where does she think she's going?" He asked.

X-23 got up and went after Lilly. X tracked Lilly's scent back up to their room, where she found the young mutant immerging from the room with a backpack. Lilly passed by X-23 trying to pretend that she wasn't there. X-23 followed Lilly back to and down the main staircase. The crowd from Xavier's office had moved to the base of the steps. X-23 heard Lilly take a deep breath and then stare unwaveringly into the eye of Nick Fury.

"Take me," Lilly's voice was void of all emotion, her eyes lost whatever courage they'd previously found and Lilly looked to the floor.

"Wha, non way!" Remy yelled into the air, not sure who to be mad at.

Rogue, and the other adults reacted similarly. Logan stood in silence shooting daggers at Fury with his eyes. X-23 copied Logan in the way that she was silent, but she looked at Lilly with desperate heartbreaking eyes. X had learned of Lilly's plan the second the red and black eyed mutant disregarded her in the hall.

"It was _my _idea ta destroy da base. Not X's, she had noth'en ta do wit it. It was my fault an my fault 'lone. Take me an I'll take both da punishments. Serve all O da time, wit ou' a single argument," Lilly again looked up at Fury, "Jus leave X-23 ou' a dis. Don try ta catch 'er, don come here look'en foh 'er, don even tink 'bout her. Forget she exists an I'll go peacefully."

Lilly finished and looked to the floor again. Xavier led Fury and Lilly back to his office where they sorted out the details of her punishment. Everyone else was forced to wait outside. Beast and Storm had to leave when Cannonball entered through the front wall and continued going. Then not a second after Cannonball's grand entrance/exit did five Jamies run into the room trying to escape the clutches of a soaking wet Amara. Logan looked down to X-23

"I better go handle that,"

X-23 nodded and then Logan began his slow chase after the wet flame princess and clone boys. Rogue leaned against the wall while Remy stood a few feet from the door. Having been trained to be cool under stressful situations Remy was fighting back the urge to pace and start rambling. For the second time since he'd been reunited with Lilly, Remy felt completely helpless, and he didn't like it one bit. As a LeBeau, even an adopted one, Remy was not raised to lay back and just let things happen in front of him. Remy walked up to the door and was about to knock it down when Nick Fury opened it. He walked right past Remy and out the door. Remy would have began to celebrate if it hadn't of been for Lilly following right behind Fury, refusing to look at Remy. Xavier exited his office and had to face the three angry mutants waiting outside of his office.

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"We've come to an agreement," Xavier answered.

"Why's my sistah go'en wit him!" Remy screamed.

"Lilly will work off the debt with S.H.E.I.L.D on her terms," Xavier stated calmly.

Remy, Rogue and X-23 stood in shock for a moment.

"If you wish to say goodbye to her you might want to head out now," Xavier spoke and then the three mutants were off.

Remy burst out the doors first, followed by X-23 and Rogue. Lilly had just handed Nick Fury her bag. He walked around to the other side of the van, opening the back door as he went. Remy approached Lilly, tempted to pick her up and run. Instead he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Why are you do'en dis?"

Lilly didn't answer. She took off Remy's old jacket and held it up to him. She had her old jacket (the one from the earlier chapters before she joined the X-Men) underneither it.

"Hold onto tdis foh me," She looked up to him as if it were a question.

"Buh Remy gave you dis, it be yours now."

"Listen," Lilly grabbed onto Remys coat and pulled him down to her level. "I can't be your sistah in der. I can't tink of you cause dat will make me miss you even more. Please jus hold on ta dis 'til I get back."

Remy nodded and took his old jacket from her. Rogue was the next to say good-bye. She walked up to Lilly and stood ther for a second, still recovering from the shock.

"Rogue I know dat we have'n really seen eye ta eye all da time buh I jus wan you ta do one ting foh me," Lilly asked

"What is it," Rogue spoke hesitantly.

"Don break 'is heart, Remy nevah met anyone dat didn't wan him. He got a big ego, be careful a it an not ta hurt it. An jus give 'im a chance, he's a good guy," Lilly touched Rogue's arm, "if foh no othah reason do it foh me."

"Ah'll try and remember that," Rogue replied.

"You bettah," Lilly threatened jokingly.

Rogue turned and it seemed like X-23 was ready and waiting right behind her. The two of them just stood there for a second, not quite knowing what to do. Then X-23 did something that shocked just about everyone present. She jumped at Lilly and wrapped her arms around her. Lilly was taken aback, all the tears that had been building up in her were finally released. Lilly wrapped her arms around X-23 and held her tightly

"You're my best friend," X whispered, "I don't know what to do without you."

Lilly released X-23 and genially push X-23 away from her.

"You live," Lilly spoke quietly.

X-23 was speechless. But Lilly was for some reason at no loss for words.

"Watch ovah dem foh me," Lilly nodded towards Rogue and Remy." Don let anythi'n bad happen ta dem."

X-23 found herself nodding to Lilly's request. Lilly looked X-23 over one last time and then climbed into the back of the van. Nick Fury shut the van door and then walked around to the drivers seat. The front gates opened and Nick Fury drove the van out of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters.

* * *

X-23 stood in front of a large glass window in the mall. Having passed the test with scores that even Jean could be jealous of X-23 would be going to school at beginning of the month. The girls of the house had decided to take her out shopping for new clothes. They also hoped that it would take her mind off of Lilly. It had been a week since she left. Xavier had made an announcement to everyone the morning after, leaving out some of the more troubling details. Rogue walked up to X-23. They both examined their own reflection in the glass for a moment before Rogue broke the silence. 

"Ya must miss her a lot,"

"Yes, I do,"

Rogue looked at X-23's reflection in the window.

"What she did, it's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me." X-23 spoke softly, as if Rogue wasn't even there, "I've never known someone who was willing to sacrifice their own life for mine."

Rogue turned from the window and looked at X-23.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank her," X-23 continued to stare at her reflection.

* * *

Aprilangel413: sorry for the delay. I was half way through writing it and then my workload increased. Review Please. 


End file.
